Perfect Year
by Miss Summer
Summary: Malfoy?Professor?This was supposed to be my perfect year!GWDM ship. No voldie in this story,alternative fic.AU Rate4laterchapts
1. Returning to Hogwarts

_**A/N:** this is my first fic...I hope you like it. It's a Ginny/Draco fic. There is no Voldemort in this fic and he never existed either. Still, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are friends and they hate Draco Malfoy. This fic is placed in Ginny's last year, when neither her brother nor his friends are at school._

_Rate stands for some swearing, sexual contents later on and all that may upset or embarrass someone._

_Please don't read if you are easy offended. Just to be save._

**Disclaimer: **I don't Own HARRY POTTER; I wish I did, but I DON'T.

**Chapter One - Returning to Hogwarts**

_This is it, my last and final year!_

Virginia Weasley, the youngest of seven children and the only daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley, is waiting for her parents outside their house to take her to London. She was going to catch the train and as usual, they were late.

'Mom! C'mon! We're late,again!' she shouted.

'We're coming,baby' Arthur said closing the door of the Burrow.

----------

'Gin! I miss you, so so much!' Luna Lovegood had her arms opened and was know running in Ginny's direction.

'I miss you too! Let's go get a compartment!' Ginny pulled her through the crowd.

Finally they saw an empty compartment.

'So, Luna...tell me, is it really true, Neville proposed?Let me see it!'

Luna blushed a bit but nodded. She showed her hand and the diamond ring in it.

'Last week, he invited me to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. It was so so romantic...I know I'm only sixteen, seventeen by Christmas, but we are taking it slowly...'

'I'm proud of you, Neville is a great boy, and I don't say that only because his my brother's best friend' she stood up holding hands with Luna who had that dreamy look of hers again. They had to go to the Heads and Prefects reunion.

There were some faces they didn't know but they would have to work with during the year.

They were all sit and waiting for Professor McGonagall to appear. Ginny sat beside Luna and they started chatting.

'Good morning, it's wonderful to see all of you again' Professor McGonagall entered the room and all its occupants were once more silent. 'First of all, congratulations Miss Weasley for her nomination as Head Girl as Grynffindor Quidditch capitancy and Mister Golias Zabini for his nomination as Head Boy.' the present clapped and then she proceed ' As usual, our Heads will have individual rooms in the seventh floor, and a common room with the prefects near the dungeons. The passwords will be given tomorrow, meanwhile you will enter without them. Gryffindor's password is Sear's Sword, Ravenclaw's is Wizard's Wishes, Hufflepuff's is Sweets and Treats and Slytherin's is Pure Envy. Taking notes, yes? Well, then, let's get on... This year will be holding a Halloween Ball and a Valentine Party. Hogsmead trips will occur as usual and...oh yes, Prefects rounds will be from nine p.m to half past ten p.m., after those hours detentions will be hold. The Head Girl and the Head Boy will patrol after the Prefects until midnight. If by anything, one of the Heads can't patrol the other Head will have to, you can rotate round nights...Any questions?' she look around and as no one spoke she dismissed then.

Ginny was exiting when Professor McGonagall called her.

'Weasley, I wish you continue Potter's good work... You only have to find a new seeker, let me know when to book the stadium for the try-outs.'

'I'll try my best, Professor.'

'If you need anything, came and talk to me, alright? You can go now... I have to meet Professor Dumbledore due to the DADA Professor...'

'But Professor... I thought Professor Black was going to continue teaching us -'

'Professor Black is going back to teach Charms, ...well, dear, our staff is a complete mess right now, but we will sort it out, somehow by tonight...'

'I wish you would still teach m'am, I loved your classes in my first year...it was a shame you chose to help Professor Dumbledore running the school...I really loved your classes..., not that Professor Potter isn't great and all, I like her too.' Ginny said quickly and her Professor smiled, a little smile almost non-existent, but a smile.

'Well, Lily Potter is a wonderful teacher...oh look at the time! I really must go now. Go,do your rounds, Miss Weasley.'

'Good bye, Professor' Ginny said leaving the room to go patrolling the corridors.

---------------

'Welcome, and welcome back! I'll not take you long, children. Enjoy our feast!'

Food appeared on the tables and hundreds of hands started to take it off and eat it.

Ginny was sitting near Colin and his brother Denis at the Gryffindor table. The Sorting was over and their table received almost thirty new elements, more than any other house and a lot more trouble for Virginia Weasley.

There was an empty space at the Professors Table, the seat next to Professor Black and Professor Potter.

'I wonder who's the DADA teacher this year' Colin said staring at the Table.

'It's not Black nor Potter. McGonagall said Black was going back to charms and Potter Sr was going to Flight and Quiditch.' Ginny said quietly.

They finished eating while discussing the news on the Quidditch League.

' And Harry's now on the England selection! Man, he rocks!' Colin shut up as the Headmaster stood up and the door of the Great Hall burst open.

'I was just going to introduce you, come in. This is our new DADA professor, Mister Draco Malfoy.' Only the Slytherins applauded, the rest stood there with their mouths open. This was the same Draco Malfoy that made half of them through hell during his years at Hogwarts.

When Malfoy took his hood off, half the Grynffindors stood up eyeing him angrily. Professor Malfoy headed to the Professors Table, he whispered something to Dumbledore and left trough the side door.

'No, this can't be happening, not to me!' she whinnied and Luna gave her a sympathy smile.

'He is hot!'

'Who?' Colin have just arrive near them, Luna coughed and Ginny jumped surprised.

'No one...' Luna whispered.

'Sure,sure...don't tell me!'Colin walked faster and caught up with a blonde Ravenclaw that was chatting with his brother.

'That's his cousin' Luna informed no one in special.

'What was Colin asking you?' Ginny asked her.

'I was such saying he's hot...'

'Who?Colin!'

'No! Malfoy!'

Ginny stopped on her track. 'What! He's not hot!'

'Yes, he is.'

'NOT'

'I must agree with Miss Lovegood.' Professor Malfoy was two steps behind them and hear them talk, he had a smirk on his face and Ginny could see his eyes twinkling evilly.

Both girls blushed heavily but only Ginny had her face almost in the same color as her hair.

'You agree with what, _sir_?' Luna asked trying to get away from the embarrassment. She was quite good in getting away from tricky questions lately.

'Don't play with me, Loony... I'm better than that.' he sneered and started to walk away.

'Do you rather not answer for lake of knowledge, _sir_?' Ginny had by now recover from the surprise and had a defiant smirk on her face.

'Oh, the cat didn't catch your tongue, Weaslette.' He turned back and gave her a wink, then he walked away 'Five points for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for calling your Professor a hottie'

The girls glared at him.

----

_This is a nightmare! I couldn't enjoy my new room or my new common room! That devil is back and has a new power, he can do all he wants without consequences! He's a teacher!_

_He was the stupid git that made my first years at Hogwarts. First year: 'Yeh, Potter has a fan!' Second year : 'So, Weaslette, try out Potter's Big Mouth Trick! At least he caught the snicth', so on, so on... and this were only the easy mouths he throw at me along this six years._

_I know Malfoy since I was a young child, maybe three or four years old...He's my brother's age and his family is one of the purest in wizard blood, as my one. His father is a bastard, his mother a stupid bitch, they are know by their snobbish life-style, richness and evilness._

_He and my brother are enemies since kindergarten. He envies my brother because of Harry, though he would never admit so. He is always mocking about our poverty and our second-hands clothes and school books._

_Well, what does he know of poverty and how it is to have a big family! One thing: Love. Yes, we have it, it runs in our veins! We are noisy trouble-makers, and bookworms some of us but we are all connected by love._

_Malfoy doesn't get it. He's a stubborn, shellfish bastard, who loves to pick on younger children and on those different from him. He's a cold hearted bastard who will be my DADA PROFESSOR!_

_Wait! Why are the last two pages of my journal about a stupid self-centred git!_

_Well, I better get to sleep..._

_--------------_

No, when I told you it was a nightmare I WAS RIGTH!

My classes for today: Double Potions, with that greasy git Snape, Double Divination, with Firenze and Double...guess what...DADA!

It would be worse,you say...NO IT COULDN'T! Guess who is sharing classes with us, all DAY LONG...Slytherins! Which means... by the end of today, Grynffindor will have less one hundred points. I bet Malfoy will be worse than Snape...

-------------

Hope you like it, please read and review, no flames, it's my first fiction so... be kind.

Eve;)


	2. A Knowitall in Malfoy's classroom

Disclaimer: Don't own anything whatsoever.It's all JKROWLING!Only my plot.

**Chapter 2 -A Know-it-all in Malfoy's classroom**

'Ginny c'mon we have to go or Snape with get us into detention in our first day at school!' Danny was waving at Ginny from the doorway of the Great Hall. Though Ginny was just some steps away from the door, her friend Danniella was waving like a maniac, with her blonde hair waving behind her as if the Great Hall had suddenly let in some wind.She couldn't see why her fellow girls were so happy about. They were talking and giggling about Malfoy, though some of them knew his evilness from previous years. They could only talk about how cute he was and his butt and his hair...etc, etc,etc...or as Ginny complained BLA BLA BLA STUPID FERRET BLA BLA BLA BLOODY BASTARD BLA BLA.

'I'm coming!' she muttered under her breath. She was under the weather today, well, it was not all day she had double potions and double DADA in the same day one next to the other. She glanced the big clock with the House points and she made a mentally note. 50 points, Gryffindor and 20 points,Slytherin.

She smiled sadly thinking she would be spending her next hours near a greasy git called Severus Snape who insisted on deducting points from her even if she was his best student in that year. He hated the Potters and everyone who loved them. And Ginny was one of those people. The Weasley were related to the Potter,not by blood but by a strong friendship. Her father met Harry's father in his second year at the Ministry, James was a sixteen Quittich star back then, he only started teaching five years ago. They became friends almost immediately, as Arthur had to get his out of a complicated situation that involved his Muggle department. At that time, The Weasleys had already three kids, and James was just starting to date Lily Evans. Two years later, Molly and Lily were going to Lamaze classes together and buying baby things. Molly helped Lily through her first pregnancy and though she due first, she was in the delivery room helping Lily and James through the process, leaving Arthur with little baby Ron. Molly was older than Lily but that was no problem to them, they fitted really well. They are both rigid and stubborn.

That was how Ginny knew Aunt Lily and Uncle James, as well as, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus.

Thinking of all this made Ginny go against someone standing in the middle of the stairs to the dungeons and fall down in her butt.

'Ouch!' she yelped.

'Weaslette! Of course, who would be so clumsy to go against a Professor. Ten points from Grynffindor for going distracted against a Professor and five for not even apologising.' Ginny was opening and closing her mouth as a golden fish. He didn't even give her a chance to apologise. She was sit on the ground and he was smirking at her. Then she realised she had just let him win.

'But sirrrr, I'm have forgotten you're a teacher... 'cause last year there was this guy, a stupid little ferret with platinum blond hair that I loved to go and smack his face but my pals didn't let me...and I say you, sirrrr, and I thought you were that stubborn ferret...and I wanted to smack your face against the floor but I slipped before I could do it properly. Next time I will not go against you,sirrr. I will smack you down. Sir.' she stood up and gave him a sweet smile and then she smirk walking pass Malfoy before he could reply, already late to Potions. If she had eyes in her back she would have seen his famous smirk turned into a deathly glare. He could not believed she just said that to a teacher, even if he was a new one and a former school mate. One thing he was sure, she was courageous, but was she as bold as he was? Is it war you want, is war you get, Misss Weaslette, he thought running to his classroom for his first class ever.

Meanwhile, Ginny was racing to get to the dungeon before Snape but she knew she was already late and with a certain detention on her first day of school.

She knocked on the door and opened it. As she predicted, Snape was already there and all her classmates were working around their cauldrons.

'Sorry, Sir. May I come in?'

'So, you start great this year, Weasley. Ten minutes late, are you? I think a detention will serve you well. Or maybe twenty five points from Grynffindor. Perhaps that's best.'

Ginny glared at him but said nothing. At least she could have her evening without Snape's detention. She started doing her potion and as usual it was perfect. Snape sneered when he reached her table. 'It's too purple, Weasley. Haven't I told you to mix the soil only when the potion was green? Ten points from Grynffindor.' with a flick of his wand he cleaned her caldron. She was really angry by now. First was Malfoy, then Snape's delay speech and now she would have a zero in her essay. No, she wouldn't! Ginny grabbed her ingredients and started over again. If he thought he would make her fail, he had a thing coming. No one played with Virginia Weasley that way!

'Time's up. Put your potions in a vial and bring it to my desk.'Snape said standing behind his desk.

They formed a line and when Ginny was going to put her vial in Snape's desk, his greasy hand caught her move in the middle.

'What do you think your doing, Miss Weasley?' he asked with a mischievous smirk on his face.

'I'm handing my essay, sir'

'I think I was clear when I cleaned your potion, Weasley. I give second chances to no one...and you included.'

He tried to grab the vial but Ginny grabbed it with her other hand.

'Then, maybe Professor Dumbledore do.'

'Watch it, Weasley!' his smirk fainted and a angry curve appear in his forehead.

'You see, sir...In the rules says,when the potions master or mistress cleans the caldron of a student it has to be 'cause the potion is completely wrong or if not, the student may do it again. So, I did'. She said matter-of-factly, she put the vial in Snape's desk and he grabbed it and with a flick of his wand it disappeared.

'Ups, clumsy me.' he mocked.

'Oh, it's alright, sir. I knew the vial would disappear somehow so I filled tons. Almost all my potion is keep save in case you let my vials disappear or slip from your hands' she handed him another vial and added 'Let me know, sir, if I have to send one vial to Professor Dumbledore.'

'Twenty points from Grynffindor and detention tomorrow night' he shouted to Ginny. Fortunately everyone else had left to their next class, DADA, so Ginny could reply 'I don't think so sir...tomorrow I have Head's duties with Professor Dumbledore. And I would hate to tell him why I can't go...'

'Well, then, today at 7 p.m.' he turned around and went to his office.

Ginny stood there. Her little blackmail didn't result. She still would have a awful grade and detention with Snape.

Somehow Snape didn't like to Dumbledore to know the things he makes to Potter,the Weasleys and Granger. Maybe because half of the staff at Hogwarts was related somehow to the Potter and the Weasleys. Snape was not one of the most loved staff member in Hogwarts.

'Great, Ginny!Now you are late to DADA as well' she muttered while racing to her classroom. Her talk with Snape had took her five minutes break and she had to run upstairs so she would be like four minutes late for her second class of the day.

----

'As I said, open your books in page 20 and I want you to write an essay with at least a meter length -' she heard Malfoy order inside as she knocked on the door.

Malfoy opened the door with his wand and smirked at her 'It must be a bad habit, Miss Weasley. I heard you arrived late to Potions as well. Did you mocked into someone this time?'

'No'

'No, sir.' he replied.

'No, sir. I did not. I've been talking about an essay with Professor Snape'

'A good excuse that you'd serve those who do not know Professor Snape!' he said with a mocking voice that made all the Slytherins laugh and giggle. 'Please sit down Miss Weasley.'

Ginny sat at the only table left, right in front of Malfoy's desk.

'I do not tolerate delays from the students. Any kind of delay equals detention and extra assignments. So, Miss Weasley... First twenty points from Gryffindor for being late, then a week detentions at ten p.m. as you already know you have one at eight, or so, for both disturbing my class and by making your Professor be late to his first class ... and, yes, almost forgot...the extra assignment I want you to do is in page 35' everyone turned to page 35.' to be delivered to me by this time tomorrow. If not, your week detention will be of a month'.

Everyone opened their mouths. Ginny opened her mouth to protest but she knew she should not. 'Get going everyone, we were working before Miss Weasley interrupted us.'

Ginny started her essay muttering insults under her breath. All her girl friends were giggling as Malfoy walked around the room and winked at every good looking girl as he complimented their work. He was making his round around the Slytherins giving out points and taking points of Gryffindors,so Ginny could ask her friend Danniella about what she had missed.

'So, what did the ferret say when I was running not to be late?'

' He was really nice, he told a lovely speech about the dark arts and how we would be learning the last bits of information to go out and be useful in the real world. He said we would be part of a new generation of DADA students and so on.'

'Sounds so good!' she said sarcastically.

'If you were here, you'd find it rather interesting or aren't you the one who wants to be an auror?' Danniella elbowed her.

'Yeah, I guess while he said it was better. Not good but better...Nothing good comes from that fifhy snobbish mouth of his.' she said matter-of-factly.

They shut up as Malfoy approached their seats. He was reading some essays not far away so Ginny thought she would better get started as well.

'If I were you I would get the work done by tomorrow...I don't fancy having my nights occupied with a Weasley.' she jumped from her place when Malfoy whispered so only she could hear him. She have not seen him approach. He was examining her essay and he had that smirk on his face again. He had beautiful features but that smirk made him look rather more evil than a smile would.

'The feeling is mutual,ferret' she muttered.'I betta yah I will!'

'Miss Weasley, what is the most powerful spell you can use against the Imperious Curse?' he asked and she knew he had heard her.

'The only spell you can use to prevent such curse is Mentalis Totalus. But self-control on our minds will do much better-' she started but he interrupted.

'And are the doings of such spell?Anyone?Yes, Weasley?' he asked as only Ginny had her hand in the air.

'It allows the spell-caster to control his/her own mind being impossible to others to use Legicimacy or any type of Imperious Curse of Mind Controller, it helps to block unwelcome visitors so to speak . The side effect consist on -'

'I did not ask you for the side affects, Miss Weasley.'He snapped. Then turned to a brunette Slytherin girl and asked the side effects. The girl looked at him and opened her mouth and then closed it.

Finally she said 'The spell-caster will feel dizzy?' Malfoy winked at her the girl turned deep red. 'Almost, Miss Flinchson. Ten points for Slytherin for trying. Anyone knows?Miss Johnson, no...'

Again only Ginny had her hand in the air but she give up as she heard Malfoy ask a bunch of brainless Slytherins instead of asking her. She sighed and started to write her essay instead of looking to the Professor.

Malfoy noticed so and he called 'I see you think you are too good to listen to my explanation about the basic side-effects, so, Weasley, in light us. Side effects, besides those which usually occur, that I had just said.' _Ye, that you conner her,_ he thought smiling inside.

'You mean like being trapped inside and reliving all of those traumas the spell-caster experienced so far in his/her life, until someone get the right antidote? Extreme paranoia, high fevers, convolutions, loss of blood presser, falling skin;Ahh...what else, yes...being captive of his/her mind forever; Starting to think everything is his or hers enemy; that everything is a creation of the mind ; and the least common, but that usual is the result of the thing I said, dying.'

'When and with who did it happened?' he asked surprised she knew, usually people knew only that it caused lack of sleep, lack of memory, some nightmares and some times a little paranoia.

'Kira Plow, Egipt, trying to avoid being arrested and questioned about strange events regarding several deaths of young girls, with ages between six and ten years old.'

'Any other...'

'Yes...Arnold Weasley, Scotland.Self-defence. Hubert Notts, Finland, crazy wizard that tried to put himself in the imperious curse'

Malfoy was impressed but he still wanted to conner her somehow. Maybe she wouldn't know...it was a bit darker magic than that they used to study. He would make her look stupid somehow.

'I see...you've been reading the book or maybe Granger's notebook... So tell me, Weasley. And this is not in our book... Who created the Finnigan Curse?'

'The Finnigan Curse?' Ginny face was read less. Her eyes were shining but she showed no sign of angriness or any kind of emotion. But she was paler, her face was whiter than Malfoy have ever seen.

'So, you don't know?' he asked with a smirk. Oh that smirk Ginny hated the most. She wanted to slap him hard across his face.

'No...I did not say so.' she uttered.

'So...'

'Martin Finnigan, Prime-Minister of New Zeland's Magic Ministry.'

'When?'

'1806, March, 7th' she said. Then she turned her face down but her friend Danniella could see her eyes shinning.

Everyone felt silent, even Malfoy. She knew it all. He knew she was smarter than her brother, Ron, but he never thought she was a know-it-all. So, he would make his former fellows laugh...because of it.

'I pity you, Weasellete. You're becoming a Granger know-it-all follower...five points for Gryffindor, I really pity you...and us...another insufferable know-it-all! I thought I was free of Granger but Weasley you almost are one! And look at you...you're 'most crying. It must be hard being a know it all without your pals here this year to protect you, their little baby girl'

All Slytherins laughed but the Gryffindors were angry. Malfoy had just made joke of their Gryffindor Princess. Some were muttering under their breaths when Ginny rose her face.

She still had a blank face. She gave him a little smirk.

'Is that how you feel without Crabble and Goyle? Do you feel alone without your cronies taking care of your baby butt?'

The room fell silent. Virginia Weasley had just answered to a teacher directly. Malfoy's smirk disappeared so fast and his eyes were shocked. Virginia Weasley had just stand to him.

'I demand you respect your superior, Miss Weasley.' he sneered.

'I don't see any superior here,Malfoy. Certainly you aren't. ' she replied standing up and grabbing her things.

'Then I think I will have to make you see it, Miss Weasley. Your detention is now of a month. After that we'll see what you think.'

'I don't think I will do it,sir' she walked away letting the door close with large noise behind her. After running to her room she closed the door and let the tears flow freely. She didn't know if Malfoy knew what he have just done but if yes, he had it coming. No one messed with her feelings that way.

She kept locked in her room for the rest of the day, crying. Danniella tried to talk to her but Ginny just ignored her knocks on the door. She skipped lunch because she felt more secure of herself and happier so she started her extra essay for Malfoy. She still had Transfiguration in the afternoon and she would not skip that class. No she couldn't. If she did so, Lily Potter would kill her or torture her until she told her what she had that was so bad to not go to a lesson.

So, she cleaned her face and put some make-up again. Her eyes were a bit big and reddish but she cared not.

She got her things together and run downstairs. She was going to be the first waiting outside the classroom. And that would give her time to think about things.

'Ginny!' her professor was already there as usual but Ginny had forgotten that. She sighed and then walked in the room.

'Hi, Aunt Lily' she said dropping her thing in her table to go give Lily a kiss.

'So, what do you think of your first day?'she asked smiling.

'Great' Ginny lied. She didn't want to tell her aunt about her detention with Snape and Malfoy.

'I heard you gave quiet a show in DADA' she raised her brows knowingly. She knew Ginny was lying.

'Me? That bloody ferret was getting on my nerves and then we made me talk about...' she stopped and looked down at her feet. It still hurt to think of the Finnigan Curse.

'I know...but he did not' Lily said hugging Ginny.

'How did - ?'Ginny pulled apart from the hug and asked.

'He told Snape when I was nearby'

'The bloody bastard! I turn around and he's telling everyone! I bet he and Snape had a good laugh about it!-'

'Actually he looked rather disturbed.'

Their conversation stopped here as other students entered the room. But that put Ginny to think. Why was Malfoy so disturbed by what happened? And why had he asked her about the Finnigan curse?Well, all those and more doubts would be strained up in her detention that night.

Oh, she was rather looking forward to it. Not Snape's but Malfoy's. She wanted to see his face when he see her essay finished and perfect before due time. Only one thing consumed her...she had yet to see the Great Hall's clock. She wondered how many points Gryffindors had so far...

--

A/N: So, what you think? Good?

Please, review. No flames, if you may.


	3. Detention with a Ferret

**A/N:** Sorry the delay. I hope you like this new chapter. Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it. Please keep reading and reviewing.

In this chapter there's more of Ginny and Malfoy, the Finnigan Curse and the meaning of it to Ginny. I hope you enjoy it.

--

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K.Rowling does. I'm NOT making any money out of this, only the plot is mine the rest is borrowed from the great JKRowling. So, don't sue me.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Detention with a Ferret  
**

* * *

_So, here we go again… and you'd think it would get easier each time. Wrong! Every time I have a detention with Snape my heart bumps so hard against my skin! I never know what he'll make me do…he's quite scary during detentions. Once I had to clean all the caldrons without my wand and then make them shine! Just say that when I got out of there I got a detention with McGonagall for being out in the corridors so late or so early (depend on how you saw it). There was one time I got a month detention and fifty points out for turning the classroom into a red and gold room. Know what I had to do for my detention? Paint the goddanm room and all the dungeons classrooms twice! That week I barely felt my hands…_

_I never know if I'll return to my dorms intact. Snape hates my family and hates me above them all. Why you ask? First, we are friends with the Potters and Blacks, his arch enemy. Then, you see, only my brother Charlie got a Newt in Potions and it was due to Dumbledore being behind the grades all the time, he was the only to do the exam without being an extern student. Ron, Percy and Harry had to do it without being indicated by the Professor… Unlike my brothers I'm smart and great at Potions and Dumbledore is my godfather. I'm even greater at Potions than Hermione and so he can't make me quit the class. Okey, I saw many laughing and other asking how on earth I caught up Hermione, how overcome the infamous bookworm of Gryffindor._

_I'll answer it! Hermione was the first to come to Hogwarts and being as bright as she is she was noticed but the others who followed her didn't. _

_Besides when you're Harry Potter's best friend and the youngest of six children there's not many things you can do and get credit for it. Not even when you overcome them all._

_Percy was Head Boy. Bill as well and top at Charms, Charlie was the captain of Quidditch, seeker and top at Potions, Fred and George, yeah… well, they're the master trouble makers compared to the Maraures (sp?), Ron's Harry' s right hand and Harry was the Head Boy, captain of the team, best at DADA, the great seeker and the now the youngest player ever to play in the first League of Quittich. (I know he's not my brother but he's more than that to me)._

_Even when I got Outstanding in all my OWLs my parents were more preoccupied with Bill's big promotion. I reckon they know my grades?_

_Well, this year is my own! I'm the last of the Weasley in school. I'll use my best troublemaker skill combined with my brains, athletics skills and my Head position to be remembered! _

_You should have seen Herms' face when I showed her my OWLs. She was so pale!Lol…okey now I'm being mean to my future sister in law. Yeah haven't heard yet? Ron is going to marry Hermione next summer… They are always bickering but so deep in love… I just one day I'll have the same…_

_Oh, my god! I've been rambling until now! I'm late again and now to my detention. write to you later._

Ginny closed her diary and left dorm. She ran all the way down to the dungeons. She knocked on the door and a stern voice ordered her in.

'Sorry, sir, Head's duties' she lied stepping inside only to see that it was not Professor Severus Snape that answered her but Professor Draco Malfoy. She looked puzzled at him.

'Good evening, Weasley. I've asked Professor Snape to hold your detention now, I've work to do later on so, when we finish your detention you'll go meet Professor Snape in the Great Hall.' He said as Ginny walked to him.

'Okey' Ginny said simply dropping her bag in one of the tables and taking her essay from it. 'Here' she handed the essay to him without taking her eyes from his stare.

'Good…now, your detention, Miss Weasley' Malfoy took a small vial from his pocket and handed it to Ginny, who didn't take it. 'Weasley!' he demanded but Ginny didn't move.

'Drink it, Weaslette.' He ordered in a stern voice. Their eyes were as if fighting, connected in a battle of wills.

'No, I won't drink it Malfoy. You can't force me into drinking Veritaserum' she said sitting in her table and sighed angrily 'So, sir what's my punishment for being delaying you're class?' she asked in a mocking voice. She despised him so much that if she could she would humiliate him with public pranks as she used to do in previous years with her brothers and Harry.

'Unfortunately, Weaslette, this is not last year and you no longer call me by my last name only. It is Professor Malfoy and I'm not your equal –'

'Of course not,sir. I'm superior.' She muttered under her breath. If Malfoy heard her he showed no signs of it because he continued:

' as I never was. I'm your superior. I'm not your school colleague anymore and you can not act as if I still was. Are we understood, Miss Weasley?'

Ginny did not answer stubbornly.

'Now prepare yourself for your detention. You'll be taught how to treat your superior or your teachers…and to do so we are going to play a little called "Table of Humiliation"'

Ginny raised her eyebrows in a curious and preoccupied arch.

'Uh..sounds awful' she joked but her gaze was divided between Malfoy's eyes and the vial in his hand.

He smirked 'This, Miss Weasley is not Veritaserum, not the common one at least. Professor Snape brew it to me to test you and get your deepest secrets…every time you fail to answer me or do anything I asked you to, I'll ask you a personal question and you'll have to answer it or the potion will mark a letter from the Loser in your forehead.

'As your DADA teacher I'll ask you questions involving hexes, curses, charms, etc… I'll ask you to perform them in these rats' he pointed to a box full of petrified rats near him.

Ginny looked at him and then she cracked up laughing.

'Get outta here, Malfoy! Dumbledore would never let you use these methods in a detention!' she managed to say between laughs to a very angry Malfoy in front of her. He recovered fast and muttered a Petrificus Totalus. Ginny froze and she felt a liquid make its way down her throat.

'Finite Incantation' Malfoy walked to Snape's desk and got a parchment with questions on it. Ginny was so shocked she didn't react.

'First go, Miss Weasley. Components of a Shield Potion'

'But that's not your subject-'

'You have two seconds to answer before I ask three personal questions. This is rather like Truth or Dare, is it? I really enjoy playing this game…' Malfoy had a smirk on his face that made Ginny uneasy while muttering her answer.

After some questions, Ginny was getting tires and not seeing the point of this detention. Malfoy kept testing her now with her jinxes and hexes, etc…

Almost thirty- something spells after Malfoy asked her:

'Now, I want you to use the Finnigan curse in this rat.'

Ginny's eyes wided. Why? Why was he doing this to her? Lily'd been wrong to say he was worried when he was talking to Snape, he knew it would hurt her and he wanted his payback.

'So, Miss Weasley…I'm waiting…If you don't know the spell, Miss Weasley, it's Finnigus Finnigan' he pointed at a white rat besides Ginny when a blue-ish spark came out of it.

The rat was very still but then with a final noise the rat collapsed on the table.

'Upsie...rats don't last long, do they?' Malfoy was now observing Ginny's pale reaction. Her eyes full of tears, her wand facing the floor and her mind reliving moments in her life she ought to let forgotten.

He saw her hands shaking but then she stopped saking, she raised her wand at the other rat and her eyes were clean, bright and cold. The rat stooped shaking but he was not dead because it was not her intention to kill it through that curse.

Malfoy was stunned. For a moment he thought he'd seen Ginny's flaw, her weakeness but then she faced her fear though he didn't know why she acted like that every time the curse was mentioned.

'You're a bloody bastard, you know, Malfoy?' she muttered.

'What was that, Weaslette?' he asked angrily.

'You've heard me, Sir' she replied locking her eyes in his.

'I thought you'd learn your lesson…perhaps not, Weaslette.' He approached her but Ginny made no move to back off.

'I'm not scared of you, ferret. I've lived too much to be afraid of you.' She snapped.

'Well, that's not the way to talk to your teacher, Miss Weasley' he sneered.

She smirked ' For me, you'll never be nothing more than a ferret, Malfoy.'

'Fifty points from Gryffindor' he shouted in front of Ginny but she didn't make a movement. 'If you keep this up you'll have a month detention, Weaslette and a letter to Dumbledore. You'd not like that, would you?'

'Do it…see if I care.' She replied under her breath.

There was a pregnant moment while they kept staring at each other through angry eyes. They hated each other but they're move identical than they knew at the moment.

'I have to go, Professor Snape is waiting for me' Ginny said simply grabbing her bag but a strong hand stopped her.

'I still have three questions for you, Miss Weasley. Three embarrassing questions…'

Ginny narrowed her eyes, she was at the edge of angriness but she thought 'What the heck!'

'Sure, go ahead, _Professor_'

'You'll be sorry to mess with me, Weasley…' he placed his papers in his suitcase; it had his initials in green and silver. _'So typical'_ Ginny thought rolling her eyes.

'I'm warning you…IF you abuse –' Ginny threatened but Malfoy interrupted her.

'Respect, Weaslette! And now we'll play the real game…' he sneered at her.

She glared annoyed.

'What were you doing with Potter when I caught you by the darkest corner of the Black Lake last year?' he asked and to his satisfaction he saw Ginny trying to fight the potion and finally giving up and answering:

'I was about to snog Harry' she said plainly 'Again, he's a marvelous kisser, the best of the best if you ask me' she added.

Malfoy looked at her. So, Weaslette was not that innocent. She and Potter had a little party going on in the dark…he couldn't wait until he told Ronald about it..the look in his face ought to be great.

'Are a virgin as your brother think?' he smirked and looked at his watch. The potion was wearing of by now; he hoped it would last until she answered. Ginny noticed his movement and kept her mouth shut for a while. She could see Malfoy growing impatient. She smirked and then she answered with a big grin. Whatever Malfoy expected the answer to be, it was not that…

'No, I'm not. Harry made sure I was fully pleased, in all and every way possible. More than anyone could ever do to me' she could see the shock in his eyes and…what? It was not possible! Envy? Jealousy?!

'So Pott-head is that good, huh… Well, your brothers will be glad to know that'

'Oh yeah, tell them you'd never please me the way Harry had.'she said still with a smirk on her face that he didn't noticed.

For a moment he had a hurt look in his eyes but then it disappeared. Ginny narrowed her eyes but then she started laughing so hard she startled Malfoy.

'The potion is off… and me too.' She said pulling her bag up her shoulder and headed to the door.

'So was it the potion talking or she?' he wondered as Ginny stepped out of the classroom. She was really beautiful so Malfoy couldn't help check her out, her perfect bum and long legs…

_Wait a minute_, his mind shouted_, this is She-Weasley we're talking about! She's not pretty, she's ugly, really really ugly! _Malfoy sighed as another voice inside his head snapped, _Keep telling you that_.

--

As Ginny headed to the Great Hall she scowled herself. _Goddamint , that bloody ferret!_ _He's so fuckin' stupid, the fucking bastard!!! I hate him, I hate him, I –_

Thankfully it was not as bad as she thought it would be… apart from the little rats, at least he brought old rats and sick ones, he would have to kill them after so many spells…now the worst part of her evening: Severus Snape.

She opened the door of the Great Hall and surprisingly it was still full of students finishing their dinners and some walking to their dorms. She could see Dumbledore in the Head Table, Lily, James, Sirius, McGonagall, the Bloody Ferret (_How did he get there before I did?_, she thought heading to the Professors' table), Hagrid and Snape.

She headed towards Snape trying to ignore all the boys' eyes staring at her as she walked by.

'Good evening, sir.'

'Good evening, Miss Weasley' he said. Ginny gave a quick look the table and she saw James and Sirius glaring Snape and whispering wildly. When they saw her glancing them they waved at her and she smiled. Snape sneered and said:

'I want you Miss Weasley to clean the floor of the Great Hall, without magic'

Ginny smirked 'Clean what, sir? The Great Hall is completely clean, sir…'.

Snape looked over her to see an empty Hall and a shining floor. He glared at Sirius and James that were talking about Quidditch 'You did this!'

'Did what, dear Severus?' James said in a sweet fake voice.

'Dumbledore!' Snape shouted 'They're doing it again' he was acting as a child.

'Oh, Severus… they've done nothing' he chuckled. Dumbledore winked at Ginny that smiled back winking at him. He could always see pass her…she had cast a cleaning spell in her head and buff, the Great Hall was clean and free of students.She knew Dumbledore would not tell her off, he knew Snape too well to know he loved to give her detentions.

'So, can I go, sir? There's nothing here to me to do…' she said in a sweet voice.

Snape looked at her through dangerous eyes but then nodded.

Ginny greeted them goodbye and then she ran out of the Hall before Snape could take his word back. She glanced the points and as she predicted the Slytherins were in front with 150 points and Grynffindor had 10 points, correction, as she stepped out Snape took fifty points for not having a detention and then Sirius gave her sixty for tricking Snape and James took twenty points from Slytherin for Snape being a jerk, (Dumbledore laughed at this bickering with the points but then he replaced the twenty points to Slytherin).

So, a very pale and hungry Ginny walked to the kitchens to get food. She had her rounds tonight and she had to eat or she would fall unconscious on the floor as she used to when she skipped meals.

She had to have extra attention to her meals; she didn't like to faint in the middle of the school. People always thought she was an anorectic. (She was really thin but healthy and athletic thin)

--

**(Later that day, during rounds)**

'You said that! You're crazy, Gin!' Luna was walking by Ginny's side as they did the rounds.

'You should have seen his face, Luna' Luna giggled and Ginny laughed 'He was like a golden fish, opening and closing his mouth when I walked out of the room'

'He actually asked you that! Oh, my! I don't want to have a detention with him…what would he think if I told him what went on with me and Daniella, last year when we were so drunk we couldn't get on our feet, remember?'

'Oh, yeah…I think he would be turned on…' Ginny joked and Luna blushed.

'It was just a kiss! We were drunk!'

'Sure, that why you too are so embarrassed around each other now…'

'Eh!' Luna replied faking a hurt voice.

Ginny laughed and walked with her friend to her dorms.

'So, her you are… your rounds are finished.' she said dropping Luna by the Ravenclaw portrait.

'Don't stay up long, okey?' Luna said.

'Don't you worry, mommy… I'm going straight to bed' she winked at Luna and walked away to her dorm.

She walked through corridors, they were all empty… it was so calm to walk by them at night, so relaxing…it so easy to think about her life during her rounds. She was used to do them as she was a Perfect for two years. She loved to walk by the portraits and hear them snoring and chitchat with one an others.

She was so deep in thought she didn't see a black shadow coming from one of the corridors.

'Yeh, who's there?' A man's voice called and Ginny turned around with her wand raised.

'Oh, it's you Weasley.' Malfoy was just beside her in a dark outfit; black t-shirt and jeans.

'Doing my rounds.' she said continuing walking.

'Not doing them well, if you ask me –

'I didn't' she muttered.

'You should be alert to everything and you didn't notice me approaching.' He said walking in the same direction as Ginny.

'Care to disappear, Malfoy?'

'No, you see, I do what I want when I want it, and besides I'm a Professor now, which means I can take points from you for not calling me Professor. Ten points to be exact.'

'Whatever...' she whispered. She was getting tired of Malfoy, he was always so self centred and big headed.

'I saw what you did in the great Hall. Snape was furious with what happen.'

'But I didn't do a thing'

'Exactly, Miss Weasley. A good non-verbal spell… and efficient.'

'I stand my ground. I didn't do a thing.' She was growing even more tired of him. Why was he talking to her after what happen in detention?

'Of course, how could I forget? Miss Virginia Weasley is a saint. That's why everyone worships her.' He said in a sarcastic voice.

'No, Malfoy. Everyone likes me because I'm not a fucking bitch and a bloody stupid git' she said turning left. Malfoy followed her with an evil grin in his face.

'No, you're a goody-two shoes, aren't you, Weaslette? I know that you're not that saint or goody you claim to be... I know you have something to hide and I'll find it, girl.'

'Are you done? I wish to go to my room, now. If you let me, of course' she said in a low voice.

'Well, I'm not but go ahead… I'm heading the same way.' He answered.

'Can you leave me alone, I had enough for one day, sir' she was not feeling right. She was feeling goose bumps. Malfoy was so close she could feel his heat. _He is gorgeous_, she thought but she scowled herself for it, _yeah and a bloody bastard and a fucking player too, who happens to be your enemy and a dark magic lover_.

'Nope, I won't Weaslette'

'Care not to call me that, sir!' she burst. She'd wanted to take a piece of him since the detention but when she heard the nickname he called her, she just burst. 'I'm tired! I had had enough from you! This was supposed to be my free year, the year I wouldn't have to take up with you or your cronies anymore 'cause I hate you, I despise you will more than my life.'

'Weasley, I warning you –'he said in a dangerously low voice.

'I DON'T CARE! I'M JADED! YOU THINK YOU'RE TOO GOOD, DON'T YOU? Then guess what? You're not. You're always so jealous of Harry that you picked on everyone who was his friend… Is it because he had them and you didn't? I think so…Malfoy. You can fool Dumbledore as Snape did but I know that you are bad you're not a good person and you despise everyone that doesn't do what you want…So, don't dare you threaten me…'cause I'm not a chicken, I'm a fiery tempered Weasley and I'm the Head Girl. I'm not going to do everything you want me to, 'cause it's just not me'

Malfoy was pale, never had he seen Ginny like this. She had an angry energy dancing around her. Now he was sure of his theories.

'I could get you expelled, Weasley for what you said but –'

'Know, what, Professor? I don't care anymore…be a jerk and give me a thousand detentions. Expel me if you want. You hate me as much as I do you, and I could get you fired for what you did in my detention, so why not let it be…' she turned away and entered her portrait.

Malfoy glared at her back. How dare her treat him like that? He was after all her professor and besides…not all she said was true. She didn't know him to say those things.

Ginny sat in one of the couches and cried all the pain she had inside. As once before she was crying because of a blond man who made her loose her temper. She couldn't take him anymore, at least last year she could make him payback his sneers and comments…

--

A week went by and still Ginny did not talk or said a word to Malfoy. During classes she did not answer questions not even when Malfoy asked her directly. Her colleagues were worried about her but only Luna knew why she was loosing her active personality during DADA classes. Ginny was ahead in that class. (Having Harry as a best friend did that, he taught her more than the textbook did).

During the detentions, Malfoy made her do copies and she didn't say a word to him.

It was only in the last detention of the week that he made her talk. It was a Friday evening and Ginny was already at the door of his office when Malfoy arrived.

'So, Miss Weasley. Are you ready to do another copy?' he asked walking inside.

Ginny sat at her usual table and took her quill and parchments out of her bag.

'This text you're about to copy is about Ginger Angels.' Ginny's eyes wided but she tried not to look surprised. Of course she knew all about them, but what was he trying to do?

'Here we go…' Malfoy gave her the text and Ginny started her copy. 'I thought it would be interesting since you're one…'

Ginny stared at him. He knew…

'What – how – what?!' she shuttered.

'I figured it out last year but know I'm sure.' He said with a smirk on his face. It was weird having her ignoring him during the week, so he got a way to make her speak. He noticed that Ginny had not the red orange hair of the Weasleys and that she was much more bright that any of them. First he thought it was because of being a girl but then one day Dumbledore borrowed him a book about mythical creatures and their curses and he found the Ginger Angels.

'I bet you can do perfect wand-less magic, listen to what the nature says…' he continued after telling her how he found out.

'I'm not a ginger angel' she defended herself.

'Then why are you so afraid of the Finnegan curse? Why do you faint when you skip meals? Why do you have that sparkling blood red hair?'

'I don't know what you're talking about…' but she knew. Since she was little she was a bit different from her brothers. The day she showed magic powers was the day her mother knew she was different. She was blessed and cursed with a magic not all the witches had. She, Virginia Weasley, was part-elf.

'Don't worry, I won't tell your deepest secret…' he smiled. Draco Malfoy was SMILING!

Ginny was shocked. He was smiling and he had a wonderful smile, it made his face so beautiful so pure…_STOP!_, her mind shouted.

She stood up, his smile faded. Perhaps I'd not have told her I knew her secret, he thought.

'Weasley, don't go running on me now. I'm not scared that you're a ginger angel.'

'Sure, I can hear you already, joking because of it. "Weaslette, what did the wind said today?", "Having nightmares during daylight, Weasley?", leave me alone, Malfoy.' She yelled angrily. Why? Why did he found out? No one knew of this besides her parents, Lily (who found out by herself), Hermione and Luna and of course Dumbledore.

She was not as dangerous as a werewolf but she was very powerful and uncontrollable if extremely angry or upset.

'I'm not afraid of you, Weasley.'

'I bet you don't. The great Malfoy doesn't fear anyone! For six years I kept this secret from everyone. Many don't know what it is…but you do, sir. So, I'll have to ask you to dismiss me. I don't want to burst out like last time. It was very difficult to keep my curse inside of me. But what do you know about its means?' she pulled her bag into her shoulder but Malfoy grabbed her.

'We are more alike than you think, Virginia' he said in a calm voice. Ginny looked at him; she liked the way he said Virginia…

Was he trying to befriend her? 'Why?'

'Why, what?'

'Why are being nice to me?' she asked in a shaking voice. She knew people were afraid of difference, she knew that almost everyone would run away from her if they knew she was half-elf and as powerful as she was. 'You shouldn't be nice to me. You're Malfoy, you should be mocking me for not being pureblood, you should be threatening me…or maybe you're too afraid of me you want to be in my good side!'

Malfoy looked at her and the next thing he did was inexplicable. He leaned in and kissed Virginia Weasley, his arch enemy, the girl he hated the most and the brightest and fieriest tempered witch he ever met.

* * *

_**A/N:** SO??? What did you think of it? Any guesses of what the curse does? Give u a tip: it's a bit like Crucio…_

_What about Ginny's secret? Why is she so afraid of it? Tip: I can hear you already joking…_

_What will Ginny do about the kiss? Did she really do those things with Harry?_

_A duel, a new seeker, Luna and Ginny's conversations, Ginny and Daniella's conversations, a bit more about this new character and Daniella's friendship with the special guest of James Potter class. ETC!!!_

_These and lots more in the next chapter…so please review and keep reading…If I get more than five reviews this week I'll post the chapter 4 before next Sunday…_

_;-)_

_See ya,_

_Miss Evelyn Summer_

_P.S- I know Ginny is quite agitated in this chapter but I based her in my own experience. I have a guy in my class that keeps joking about everything I do and some times I just wished I could slap him, I have to control myself so well not to hurt him badly (because I could if I wanted to, I used to do Karate, brown belt) , so Malfoy is like being that guy that jokes about your grades and your quite personality. Ginny had to put up with it for six years and now she's full and tired of him so she bursts. _

_Ah, about Ginny in last chapter being locked in her room and missing her lunch, I meant it as skipping the meal in the Great Hall, not skipping it at all. _

_ I hope it's clear! Bye, see ya later...  
_


	4. Mischievous thoughts and actions?

_**Disclaimer:** OWN NOTHING!! Only the plot..._

_**A/N:** Okey, thank you all for the support and I want to thank Drinny for the advise, I usually answer the questions in my replies when I can. But I'll try this way:_

_dracoginnyshipper__: Thank you for reviewing again, yay they kissed!lol… Hope you enjoy this chapter as you did the last one…please don't curse me right at the beginning, finish reading it…please…_

**_Drinny_**_ Thank you for the advice, again…yes, the kiss was unexpected but I was writing and it just happened, it was a shock to me when I wrote it and realised I liked the kiss there… The questions…you'll get your answer soon. Some will be answered in this chapter and some won't. About Draco not being as nice as you'd like him to, we know Draco Malfoy is not the nicest person, he's evil and cocky, even if he has not the influence of voldemort in this plot, he has his father's and his ideals, so he will not be nicer until Ginny starts to get to him and he stops having his body undercontrol… ;)_

**_babi-gurl-chels_**_ Thanks for reviewing, glad you're enjoying the fic so far. I hope you like the next chapter…_

"_We're more alike than you think"- No, Draco's not a Ginger Angel…nor its their behaviours…well, not exactly (evil grin)…;)keep reading and find out…_

**_Dracoandme_**_ Thanks for your review…well, there's nothing wrong with it! I agree with you! Malfoy won't like to know but…you'll see what I mean…lol_

**_summerlandlover_****_Undomiel63_****_tkmoore_****_Phillexican_****_WoolyJumper_****_harrypotterhunney6512_****_Aerali_****_Tuxita_**_**….**Thank you all for your reviews in my previous posts…if I forgot someone I'm terribly sorry but I'd like to thank you too!!!_

_Now, back to the story, in this chapter:_

_A new seeker, a special guest, Luna and Daniella,, Malfoy and Ginny and a Duel tournament…_

* * *

**Chapter 4 –**

**Mischievous thoughts and actions?**

_Malfoy looked at her and the next thing he did was inexplicable. He leaned in and kissed Virginia Weasley, his arch enemy, the girl he hated the most and the brightest and fieriest tempered witch he ever met._

Ginny was shocked at first by the kiss. It was so unlike the others she has ever received, it was rough but tender, full of hate and lust… She joined him in the kiss. Their tongues entwined while their minds shouted them to stop, that what they were doing was so beyond wrong.

No matter what the feeling was, a sort of naughty felling of lust and hate combined in one deep kissing session, it was wrong, unexpected…but if so, why did it fell so right and so good? They deepened the kiss and only when his hands reached her back to pull her deeper into the kiss that Ginny's mind won. She pulled away touching her swollen lips and gazing the floor. He just stood there with a smirk on his face and a guilty sparkle in his eyes that Ginny didn't see.

He knew he just crossed the line. He was her professor whether she was only a year younger than him or not. And she was a Weasley…he hated her and despised her so much he would rather date the Loony Lovegood instead of her!

Across from him, Ginny was dealing with the same problems as Malfoy. _He's my enemy, an ass that I loathe so much as death itself! **No, you don't…** What was I thinking?! Why on earth did I kiss him back**? You liked it! Admit he's hot…**He's my professor! **And?! He's like a year older than you…** Oh,..Albus is not going to like if he knows he kissed me…**you let him kiss you and you kissed back…**I KNOW!! **Albus will never know…unless you tell him…** He may use this to expel me…he may say I came on to him…Oh, shit! I'm in deep trouble now!!,_ Ginny was battling with her own mind and so deep in thoughts she didn't see Malfoy approaching the door and locking it.

'Virginia,-'

She shivered at his voice so near her. 'Don't even talk to me, Malfoy' she replied trying to get out of the room.

'Yeh, we have to deal with this-'he said in a fake calm voice but Ginny was not so controlled.

'Why on earth did you KISS ME?!' she yelled.

'Yey! You kissed back and you enjoyed it!'

'No, I didn't!' she replied stubbornly.

'You did or you'd not kissed me back.' He smirked, she flushed.' What we did however was wrong and can never happen again. Not that I intended to ever kiss a Weasley again in my life' he sneered.

Ginny looked at him offended. One moment he was kissing her, the other he was scowling her for being a Weasley.

'Oh, don't get to bigheaded Malfoy, I don't think I'll ever be near that filthy mouth of yours…it was bad enough the first time…' she groaned looking defiantly at him.

'Like wise, my filthy enemy!' he groaned back offended.

Ginny was going to slap him but instead she remained glaring at him; his grey-blue eyes locked in hers.

They glared for a moment and then the door unlocked to present a very wise man.

'Professor!' Malfoy said in surprised.

Walking in was Professor Dumbledore in a night robes and an emotionless face.

'Mister Malfoy…Miss Weasley… I came to see what was happening I heard some shouts and yelling on my way to the kitchens' he said in a really calm and collected voice but Ginny knew better that to think he knew nothing of what was happening there.

'Professor, I was just leaving my detention when Professor Malfoy here said he knew I was part-elf…' she replied looking down.

Dumbledore glimpsed Malfoy and then he gaze was back to Ginny.

'I think we must talk, Miss Weasley. If you please follow me…' he motioned the door and Ginny walked by him with her heart in her hands. 'Good night, Professor Malfoy'.

The reply never came to Ginny's ears as she was scared to death of what her godfather would tell her in his office.

They walked in silence. The corridors were quiet and silent, not even the ghosts were up that way. The thoughts in her head were so complex she didn't want to hear them. Some said what she already knew (Dumbledore knew), some reckon he didn't, other said she liked the kiss and she loved to repeat it…

'Come in, Virginia' _Alert! Albus never call me by my first name unless there's something really serious going on…oh, shit!_

She sat across from Albus Dumbledore, the man she loved as a father, a friend…, and the only one who made her feel afraid of. The only one who could make her fell as the worst person in the world just by looking at her disappointed. She loved him…and the fact that he was sitting across from her without his usual spark in the eye made her feel guilty…even more than she was already.

He was deep in thought and it took him a while to speak. When he did so he sighed and said:

'Virginia, it was a very grave thing that happened in the dungeons…' his voice was calm but Ginny could hold on much longer, she started crying silently.

He was mad, she just knew it!

'I – Professor…I-'

'Shuu, you're not here as a student, Virginia. You're here as a friend and as my goddaughter. I know you hate, Professor Malfoy so how did that happen?'

'I-' she looked at him. 'I don't know…it was a mistake, Albus, please believe me!'

He sighed looking tired.

'Please, believe me! I don't like him, he's a Malfoy! He's evil, mean, stupid and a bastard (sorry…Albus…) and he treats me meanly and I just…I hate him.'

'Yes, my dear, it was a big mistake…not because of this being but because he's your professor.'

It was true…though she hated him the worst part of their actions was that he was her professor…because the kiss was outstanding…through all she was saying and thinking it was there, reminding that she really liked the kiss and that she wanted to do it again even if the kisser was Malfoy.

'He must fell sorry now…after all you're a student and this can't happen in this school…-'

'It won't happen again, Albus! Please don't expel me!' she pleaded trying to stop crying. The face of the elder wizard was serious and thoughtful but when he heard her pleas he smiled 'Of course not, dear…I have to think though…are you sure you don't like him? You can talk to me, Ginny. You know I'm a good friend and listener.'

She smiled and thought better to let it out to her best friend in the world all that was troubling her after the kiss.

Albus stood up after her tale. He gazed the moon outside as he realised something.

'What do you think, Albus?' she whispered.

'I think you have to work this out on your own, my dear princess.' He replied smiling to himself. 'You better go sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day…'

'So, I'm forgiven? I don't get suspended or expelled or something like that?' Ginny asked rising from her chair.

Albus turned and the spark in his eyes was there again 'No, but don't repeat it again…at least while he's still your professor!'

She sighed relieved 'Rest it, I won't plan on kissing his ever again!'. She walked around the table and hugged the Headmaster. 'Thank you, Albus.'

'There's nothing to thank, my little princess' a tear escaped his eyes but it was gone before he pulled Ginny away and warned her 'Be careful around –'

'those who know…yes, godfather, I know. People are afraid of what they think is dangerous…and Malfoy, I mean, Professor Malfoy will try to make it slip somehow…'

She smiled and went back to her dorm; leaving an old Headmaster talking to himself as paced around the room…it was something about young people and the line between the similar feelings of love and hate.

----

Ginny woke up early the next morning though it was Saturday and she had nothing to do beside her homework.

She decided she was going to met Daniella in the library. Daniella was an early morning person and on Saturdays she always left the common room to go study in the library.

And today was no exception.

There she was sitting near the window. Ginny waved her hand and sat across her.

'Good morning, Nella'

''morning!' she said before looking across Ginny to someone that had just entered the library.

Ginny looked as well and her gaze met Draco Malfoy. He had bags under his eyes and somehow he felt relieve when he saw her.

Seeing Malfoy made her remember all the feelings that kiss unlocked in her. A part of her wanted to jump and go kiss him again and the other was scowling her for that unthinkable thought.

He approached their table and greeted them both.

'Good morning, ladies'

He took a book from the bookshelf and walked away to another table.

Ginny looked, blushing, at her potion essay but Daniella noticed.

'Gin! Are you blushing?!'she mocked 'Oh, my…Harry's not going to like it when he hears that his baby is blushing because of Professor Malfoy!'

'Stop it! I'm not blushing and I'm not his baby!'

'Who's baby?' Luna was standing right behind them and she sat beside them.

'Ginny's blushing 'cause of Malfoy and Harry won't like hearing his babe is doing so!' Daniella repeated putting her quill down in the table.

'I'm not!' Ginny blushed even harder and the girls laughed. 'I hate him! And Harry and I broke up last year after the incident!'

The girls stopped laughing and remembered the incident. The so called incident happened a week after she had told Harry about her elf blood. Even if the grownups knew about it, no one had told Harry or Ronald. He took it well but the fact than a week later he got Ginny really upset and angry and got hit with a mental crucious made him think twice about her condition.

He forgave her anyhow.

Her feelings towards him were clearer then.

The night she slept with him made her understand that he was more of a best friend than a boyfriend. Not that she didn't love it in all ways possible; don't get her wrong, it was just that she started to feel she didn't love him that way. Ginny said she rather have him as a friend as he was almost as a brother to her.

The look in his eyes when the Finnigan Curse hit him haunted her dreams sometimes…the screams that he shout while she stared there without being able to do anything, being there waiting for Dumbledore to help Harry…that was a power she couldn't control and that cost her a friend once.

'Ginny, let's go and post the trials for the team, yes?' Daniella smiled and took Ginny with her.

'I'm sorry…' she said.

'Don't' Ginny sighed and with a flick of her hand she had all the announcements posted all around school.

'I love you, Ginny, sorry for upsetting you' Daniella kissed her cheek and hugged her as Ginny let a lonely tear escape her. She wondered Draco Malfoy would flee if she hit him with the curse? Somehow the possibility of that happening didn't make her happy but really sad and that was confusing because you always wish your enemy would leave your planet, right?! He still was the same ass but something in her changed and she knew it.

----

Two days after their encounter in the library the girls were talking in the common room when Daniella went to the board and yelped.

'Guess what?' she asked from the board. 'This year we are proud to host a …'

'A Wizarding Duel Tournament!' Luna groaned

Daniella nodded and Luna groaned again. Ginny looked at them both and laughed. They were so unlike each other but she loved them both so much.

'I think I'm in' Daniella said signing up 'I hope Zabini signs up as well, I'm hoping for a chance to kiss his royal ass!'

Ginny laughed. Daniella was having detentions with McGonagall because of the youngest Zabini so, Ginny was full of hearing her mutter about him.

'You should go, Ginny' Luna said finally after a silent moment 'You used to rock in the meeting Harry used to hold on'

'I dunno…-'

'It would be great, Ginny. You'd win this Tournament, I'm sure you'd' Daniella was now sitting with the other two in the floor.

'Who's hosting?' Ginny asked.

'Potter and Black are going to host it. Some say Potter has a special guest to help him in the first meeting!' Luna said.

'I wonder who is it?' Daniella commented

'First meeting?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah, there'll be a first gathering before the actual tournament. I heard Black talking to Potter yesterday' Luna answered picking up her magazine.

'So, you knew of this and you didn't tell me?!' Ginny growled mockingly.

Luna glared at her before both bursting up laughing. They knew Ginny loved duelling. Harry used to host monthly duel meetings in their forth year and Ginny was one of the best. She even won once to Harry himself and he was one of the best of the school.

'Why don't you sign in?' Luna asked after stopping laughing.

'Dunno…I don't know if I'm up to it. I don't practice duelling for a while now…'

'Are you afraid your Ginger Angel thing will get out of control?' Luna had the bad tendency to say the obvious when others didn't want to hear it 'Because we know you have that under control! Nothing will happen until-'

Luna trailed off when Daniella elbowed her.

'Ouch!'

'Ginny, nothing will happen. You know that and besides it will be fun! You'll have me there and we'll spend a school day in a competition instead of being listening to Malfoy or Snape all day!' Daniella smiled and she knew she had Ginny in her hand now.

'C'mon… I even sign in if you do' Luna said. Her friends knew she hated duelling.

Ginny thought for a while and then she smiled to her friends. Yes, she would do it. After all she did love duelling and a day without classes was always well come.

'Yeah!!' Ginny jumped to her feet and run signing up.

Luna stood up and got her things in her shoulder bag.

'It's time, Ginny' she said.

'Where're you going, Lu?' Daniella said and Luna flushed at the nick name.

'Ginny has to choose a new chaser so I was thinking on going to the pitch and get good seat' she explained.

'A chaser but Harry was seeker!'

'Well, I'm seeker now and I only need a chaser…' Ginny beamed.

'Oh, you didn't tell me you chose to be seeker…'

The three girls left the Grynffindor common room and leaded to the pitch. Half way there, Malfoy appeared.

'Good evening, ladies…Miss Weasley, a word please' the other girls giggled behind her hands.

Ginny walked in an empty classroom with Malfoy in her toe.

'I've been wondering what Dumbledore told you, Weasley. It has been consuming my mind, Weasley' _back to his arrogant self_, she thought.

'Nothing I didn't already know.' She replied simply.

'What was that?'

'The kiss-'

'He knows?!' fear was written all over his face.

Ginny smirked, she was getting Malfoy uncomfortable and she liked that feeling. Now, she knew he was afraid of Dumbledore as well.

'It was a mistake and a stupid thing to do'

'So, that's all it was for you?' his eyes were darkening and the emotions they hide weren't clear.

'Yes, of course! What else?' she laughed evilly.

'Of course…'he mumbled. How stupid was he to think she had the same thoughts he was having. She loathed him, she despised him, and how on earth would she think more of their kiss than a mistake? _But she kissed me back…_

She smirked. Thoughts of that night and the emotions she felt came into her mind once more. She wanted to jump into his arms and feel his lips again and feel the hate and lust in them again…

'Oh, is Mister Malfoy disappointed that I didn't think of it more that an impulse, a wrong one as a matter of fact?' she said walking up to him and corning him against the professor's table. She leaned close to him and letting her breath touch him gently she let her lips almost touch his ear.

She whispered 'A fool's mistake, Malfoy'.

'A mistake, Wealsey' he moaned as she let her hand tease his neck making circles up and down it before turning away.

She gave a evil laugh 'Pathetic, Malfoy…'.

When he opened his eyes the girl was no longer there but she was still in his thoughts. She never left after that kiss and now he had another bunch of emotions and thoughts to add to that image.

---

'Next!' she ordered. It was almost dark and she couldn't find a good chaser. She was a bit distracted and angry. It took her another two hours to find one. Joan King, a third year student with blond hair and green eyes.

Only after leaving the pitch she allowed her mind to think of the emotions she felt that day when she touched Malfoy. She wanted to slap him, punch him right on the face but somehow she had flirted with him! What was wrong with her? Why did she feel this urge to jump and grab Malfoy towards her? His touch…his lips…those feelings were driving her insane. They were all wrong! They were so different, his touch should have disgust her but instead it made her desire it more. _He smelled of vanilla and strawberries; his touch was soft and warm…stop!_

She shook her head, there was no way she was falling for Malfoy! She couldn't!

But every time she saw him in class or outside class the butterflies in her stomach and the hate in her heart attacked again. Insane feeling never left her mind and body… she, Virginia Weasley was completely insane and the cause was a bastard called Malfoy, Professor Malfoy neither the less. She couldn't admit it, she hated him still but the memories of those encounters made her dreams wild and her mind wander off…

So, one day, more than two weeks after their flirt, she decided to do something about it.

---

'Yes, Miss Weasley? I thought you were practising the curse…-'Draco Malfoy stood in front of the class in his perfect black robes and as always everyone stopped talking when he gave word to Virginia Weasley.

Usually there was bickering between them, heated discussions about theories or even some sneers and intellectual insults but this was no usual day. Today Virginia Weasley had her things packed and she was standing up near the Professor's table with her bag over her shoulder. She looked tired and she was very pale but sure of herself.

'I need you to sign this, Professor.' She gave him a note and he read it. He looked confused at her. Sure they were having a rough time trying to ignore each other and trying to hurt each other in class and outside but he never thought she would do what she was doing.

'And if I don't?' he replied.

'Then, Professor, I'll have to drop the class anyhow.' She stated steadily.

Virginia Wealsey was dropping a class because of him? He thought she was better than that, where was the spunk in her attitude and stubborn personality he liked about her? Where was her will to overcome difficulties and obstacles?

'Please, stay after class. We need to talk about this, Miss Weasley' he frowned. Everyone started to whisper and talk again. Ginny sighed softly and walked once more to her seat but did nothing. She needed to get herself prepare to the confrontation with Malfoy.

--

'Miss Weasley, stay' he ordered and Ginny gave a meaningful nod to Daniella that left to wait outside the class room.

'Will you sign it?' she asked dropping the paper in his desk.

Malfoy glared at her but then he sighed.

'So, you're going to chicken out? Dropping a class because of a professor…I never thought of you as a quitter, Miss Weasley.' He said sitting in his chair and grabbing his quill.

There where many things Ginny could handle being called but a quitter and a chicken where not them. All the bottled anger and confusion were burst out.

'I'M NOT QUITTING! I'm going to drop this class before I do something irrational, Malfoy.' She burst.

He looked up to her and he asked 'What do you reckon you may do, Miss Weasley?'.

She blushed and that made him smirk.

'You know… I'll gladly sign this to you' he said signing the paper. He was sad for it though. This way he was not going to see her so many times and that was good and bad at the same time. One hand he could control his impulses better if he was not going to see and be in the same room as she everyday but on the other hand…he would not see her so often and so near and that saddened him so much it surprised him.

'Thank you, Professor' she grabbed the paper with a smile but her voice gave her inner sadness.

'What is it, Virginia?' he asked seeing her looking at the paper.

'Nothing…' she said trying to stop the tears that threatened to come out. She turned to leave but a hand stopped her from it. Malfoy was staring at her. He was confused as well. She could see it in his eyes those usually cold eyes.

'You're always welcome to my class.'

'I'm not coming back'

'Oh, I think you'll! I'm irristable…you'll miss me and before you know it, you'll be begging for entry in my classes…' He said winking at her. Ginny blushed.

He was standing up in front of her now and she couldn't take the eyes off his. There were small tears in her eyes and Malfoy could see it.

'Virginia, what's wrong?' he whispered.

'You are' she replied getting off his grip and running out the room.

--

(Luna's dorms, ten minutes after Advanced DADA class)

'So and then what happened?' Luna asked to a flushed Daniella.

'He asked her what was wrong, Lu…it was so romantic! His eyes were warm and he was almost leaning in!' Daniella was sitting across Luna in her bed.

'I knew it!' Luna stated proudly.

'Wait, let me finish…Ginny was all melted and then she replied : you are! My by then I was trying to get out of the room unnoticed again! Ginny ran out of there like she had fire up her ass!'

Both girls giggled.

'She deserved someone good…after all she went through…' Luna grabbed her pillow and hugged it.

'Yeah, Ginny is such a good person she deserved to find love…'

'Like we have' Luna hugged Daniella. The girl blushed but kissed Luna's cheek.

--

_**Right… when I told Albus I would not kiss Malfoy again, did I lie? 'Cause, I do want to!**_

**_And this knowledge is eating me up! I hate him but I desire his touch and his lips… it's only lust and I know it. He's an arrogant self centred man but he, well, he's not that bad lately… he has not joked about my clothes or my family as much as usually…and he calls me Virginia, (that I don't usually like but when he says it sounds so soft and special)._**

_**After the kiss my mind started to remember all the things he had done to me in past years and, suddenly, they don't seem so bad! When I see him in the hallways I blush, he is really gorgeous and he knows it…I want to jump and wrap him arms around me, those strong soft arms…when he whispers something in my ear during class or in the library I shiver and repress a moan! I'm going insane! **_

_**Please, lock me up in St Mungos!! Virginia Weasley has a crush on Draco Malfoy!**_

_**It's only a crush and it will pass, I think… **_

_**So I asked Albus to let me drop DADA and he saw through me as always… He said it was for the best and that way he was no longer my teacher…what the hell is that suppose to mean?!**_

_**Anyhow I did it and now I'm locked in the Requirement Room… thank God today is Friday again and DADA is my last class of the day! I'm sure I'll have a Holler tomorrow morning from my parents asking why I quitted a class… hope Dumbledore will talk them up for me…**_

_**I hear footsteps outside…**_

…..

Ginny was locked inside the Room of Requirement. She had run there after DADA.

She was starting to believe that she was really falling for Malfoy and that made her hate herself. He was the enemy and she still hated him but near that feeling was another one so alike…

She had been writing in her journal when she heard footsteps outside the room and someone opening the door. She hide the journal and grabbed her wand.

'Virgina? Is it you?' the man's voice was so familiar that she jumped from her seat.

'GO away, Malfoy!' she yelled from her corner.

The man walked to her and sat beside her. He looked so tired and sad as well.

'Virginia…'

'Go, Malfoy…' she whispered turning her head to the other side so she was not facing him. She was feeling goose bumps just from being this near to Malfoy.

'You know…you're right to say I was the problem…you're my problem too…' he said grabbing her hand.

She looked up at him.

'I don't understand'

'Since I came back here I noticed a certain redhead that was so unlike her fellows and brothers…she was so spunk and certain of herself, so smart and intelligent, so different… first you intrigued me, you're a Weasley and therefore my family's sworn enemy and my own.

'I hate you, Virginia but somehow I started to get fascinated by you and only a week after seeing this part of you I didn't know I kissed you. To shut you up, to tell you I was not afraid of you, to tease you … I don't really know…' he stopped. He was not sure he should be telling her.

'You kissed me back and it was the most unexpected feeling that woke up in me…I like it…it was lust and hate, frustration and tension…but I'm a teacher and I shouldn't be kissing my students. It was beyond wrong what we did but to me it felt so right…'

He looked into her eyes and saw the answer to his inner question. She felt it too.

'Then you were so cold to me that I started to repress my lust and my emotions around you but today, in a situation where I should have been happy, I was so hurt and sad. I don't want you to leave my class. 'cause it means I can't be in the same room as you…and this is so confusing to me…'

Ginny gave him a faint smile. It was just as she felt…but it was wrong…

'So, is Malfoy admitting he is falling in love with a student, a Weasley above all?' she mocked trying to end the awkward silence in the room.

Malfoy smirked.

'Malfoys don't love, they lust.' He replied.

Her smile fainted. 'What do you want to do?'

'I dunno, Virginia…I don't want to jeopardize my job and your student's life.'

'Then don't' she grabbed his head and did what she was wanting for a whole fortnight.

This kiss was different but so good as well. Their hands explored each other body. When Ginny finally broke away the kiss she was grinning. She stood up and grabbed her things leaving Malfoy sat on the floor with a goofy smile. She was getting to him…a simple kiss could make him go over his head.

'I still hate you, Malfoy' she said waving her hand to him, He smiled.

'I still hate you too, Weasley'

'Don't call me Wealsey, I rather hear you say Virginia' she replied.

'Virginia, I still hate you too.' he said ' Is it better?'

'Much better' she gave him a small kiss and left the room.

Malfoy ran after her as asked yelling 'So, this mean you won't drop class?'

Ginny shook her head 'I still will' she mouthed a sorry and went away.

---

The next days were the happiest of her month. She met Malfoy everyday in the Room of Requirement after dinner, that way she could always say she was doing her rounds.

He walked with her during rounds under his Invisibility Cloak (he bought it after hearing Harry had one).

She was quiet enjoying his company. Her feelings were growing and even if he still was self centred and smug and even if he managed to make her boil before leaving her in her dorm, she was starting to fell more than lust and hate for him.

The first meeting for the Duel Tournament was that night and Ginny was trying to get her homework done before dinner but a pair of grey-blue eyes staring at her from across the room was making it difficult.

They were alone in the library. Madame Prince was taking a pause as there were only two people in the library and they were no threat to it.

'Can you stop it?' she glared at him.

'Nope, Miss Weasley' he said in a calm voice.

'I'm trying to finish my home work. AND YOU AREN'T HELPING!' she said in a fake stern voice.

'Am I so distracting you can't concentrate?'

'More than you know, Professor'

He smiled. Oh boy, she loved that smile.

She smiled as well.

'Hate you so much' she said smiling returning to her work.

'How much?' she looked up. He was standing up only two feet away from her. He was fast!

She smirked and stood as well. She grabbed his arm and walked him to a dark corner of the library,

'This much' she pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she locked her hands in his hair.

As he kissed her jaw and ear she moaned softly. She opened her eyes and saw Professor Lily Potter waking in the Library.

'Stop, look. Lily's here' she said seeing that Lily was heading their way.

They unruffled themselves just in time to see Lily turning their way.

'So you see, Miss Weasley the Gyolio's root is not one of the components of a Love Potion.' Malfoy said trying to look at ease. Ginny looked at him and mouthed a What!. He smiled but it vanished quickly

''course not, sir. It was my mistake' she said looking up 'Hello, Professor Potter.' Lily smiled at her and then she looked at Malfoy.

'I must return to my work, Miss Weasley. Next time see if you can find the book by yourself, I rather not waist my time with a stupid search for a Potions book.' He turned away and greeted Lily who was looking for a book as well.

Lily looked up from her search and gazed Ginny. Ginny was blushed.

'A love potion, Ginny?' she reproached.

'It's for and essay I have to do for Potions' Ginny replied in a very fake calm tone.

'Ah, okay then'Lily smiled again 'So, you and Professor Malfoy are on better terms now... at least you're not trying to murder each other.'

Ginny repressed a smirk. If you only knew, she thought.

'I hate him, I loathe him so much!! Thank God, Albus made my parents let me drop DADA!'

Lily struggled her yearn for telling Ginny off because of it and she just smiled.

'Well, must go and see if Sirius and James aren't ruining the Room of Requirement for the Meeting.' Lily left and Ginny walked again for her seat. Malfoy was no longer there but he left a note under her Potion's essay.

"Meet you tomorrow after dinner."

She smiled all the way to the Great Hall where Luna and Daniella were waiting for her.

'Here, you are! Let's eat, the meeting starts in a half an hour.' Daniella beamed.

--

'C'mon, Lu. You promised you would come!' Daniella was trying to force Luna through the Room of Requirement. Ginny shook her head and walked in. The room was almost as big as the Great Hall and had only forty seats and almost all taken.

Ginny noticed how much this room looked like the one they used to use to have the Duel's meeting with the Golden Trio. In front of the seats there was a big and long table and behind it were the Professors. Even Malfoy was there. She smiled and walked a seat near the table. Finally Luna and Daniella sat beside her.

Professor Black stood up and silence could be heard from all the students.

'Good evening, we are gathered here to skip classes-'

'Black!' Lily Potter gasped.

Sirius grinned 'Sorry, gathered her because we love duelling.' Some students laughed.

James stood as well 'First of all, to help us hold this Tournament, the national champion of this sport –' he pointed to the door as it opened and a black haired and green eyed wizard entered the room.

'HARRY!'

Ginny jumped from her seat along with all of the girls there but she had a grin and she ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. He hadn't seen her since he left to the Quidditch team two months ago and he miss her so much.

'I miss you so much, Harry!' she said kissing him in the cheek.

In the Professors' table a blond wizard assisted this display in a very green temper.

---

_A/N: SO what you think? Please review…I'll try to update as soon as possible, I did get 5 reviews and had promised to update before Sunday if I did get them but my teachers decided we ought to do more work and couldn't update before. For that I really sorry!!_

_Ok, next chapters…Harry and Ginny, Malfoy's jealous nature, Someone will know of their relationship (who?)…Daniella admits something…Ginny and Albus…the duel tournament and the Halloween Ball._

_See ya, _

_Eve_


	5. Winning, Losing and Keep going

_**Disclaimer:** OWN NOTHING!! Only the plot..._

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay but a friend needed help. Tuxita had a knee surgery and I was there to help her through it. School started yesterday and I already have two tests on for next week! C'mon! I'm still in the relax modus…_

**Diger** Thank you, please keep reading and reviewing it means a lot to me…

**padfootedmoony**: Thank you, please continue reading and reviewin

**aimslee91** Thank you, no Harry and Ginny aren't going to be together! But that doesn't mean he is going to let her be, right? SO please, be patient and enjoy the bickering between Ginny and everyone else… she'll have her moment with Harry in this chapter…

**Itty Bitty Me**: Thank you, I will try to do longo or medium size chapters, sometimes it will seem confusing and resumed (like this next one) but I think you'll like it…

**lovehearti** Thanks, I will keep writing. It's really good to know your work is enjoyed and it makes me keep going!

**dracoginnyshipper** : Thanks for your review, well, the end is quite enjoyable… but there will be some twists and difficulties along the way…

**summerlandlover** : Thanks for your review. Yes, Draco is jealous and is that feeling that'll make him think of Ginny in a more real way. Hope you like this chapter. :)

_Okey, back to the story._

_-----_

**Remembering:**

'**We are more alike than you think, Virginia' he said in a calm voice. Ginny looked at him; she liked the way he said Virginia…**

**Was he trying to befriend her? 'Why?'**

'**Why, what?'**

'**Why are being nice to me?' she asked in a shaking voice. **

_----_

Last chapter:

'_I miss you so much, Harry!' she said kissing him in the cheek._

_In the Professors' table a blond wizard assisted this display in a very green temper._

--

**Chapter 5 – Winning, losing and keep going**

_What is this feeling I have inside me? This burning inside that does not rest that keeps haunting me to no end…_

_--_

Malfoy sneered at their antics after the meeting. He watched as Harry and Ginny walked away from the room laughing and talking like there was no one there beside them. Daniella and Luna disappeared before Ginny and Harry. He watched as they gave hands and laughed like two children. That made him feel something for Ginny he didn't know the name. A strange feeling…maybe jealousy but he could not be jealous of Potter, could he? Was he?

He only had a lust feeling for the Ginger Angel. He couldn't be jealous of her and Potter…right?!

Draco was so deep in thought he did not realise that Severus Snape had approached him and was observing him as he watched Ginny and Harry walking away in their juvenile antics.

'I still can't believe he's back!' he groaned. Harry Potter was, for Snape, as bad as his father and godfather. Harry was hated by the Potions Master as much as James and Sirius.

Malfoy looked confused at his godfather but he realised he was talking of Potter.

'I know what you mean!' he replied walking beside Snape to his office.

'And the Weasley girl, she gives me headaches.' Snape complained 'Always so impertinent and obstinate. She pranks me every week but I can't get her…She's always protected by everyone!'

'She's nothing like her brothers.' Malfoy replied inexcusably.

'She's worse!' Snape replied watching his through the corner of his eyes. Snape continued to talk and swearing against the Weasleys and Potters but Malfoy only heard half of it as his eyes were staring the back of a very handsome red-haired witch that was walking beside a raven haired man in front of them. They were just standing away enough for a normal person not to hear anything that those two were saying or rather what Snape was saying.

Malfoy remained silent. She was growing on him. She was so much more that Weaslette; she was Virginia, a woman. But Snape could not know his feelings about such a woman.

As they reached his office, Draco noticed Snape was waiting for a reply.

'She's-' he started but trailed off as he noticed that two bright eyes were staring at him at the end of the hall, a tall man with his back turned on their left.

Snape was still observing him but Draco is a great at Occlumency (sp?).

'She's impossible to be with. She's worse than Granger in every annoying habit' he replied.

At the end of the hall the girl who kept her eyes in him remained still. One of her best friends continued to talk to her about his achievements but her heart was not there to follow the conversation.

Severus Snape looked pleased with his godson reply.

'And now the two together! Our lives couldn't get any worse, could they Draco?' he remarked eyeing him still.

'No, they couldn't. Two spoiled brats instead of one! Well, only if the Weasley clan returned to Hogwarts tomorrow to see the tournament….or the finals!'

'Merlin help us if that happens!'

'It would ruin the tournament with their second-hand clothes and shiny red hairs.'

'I heard the girl left your classes, true?' Malfoy nodded 'You don't know how lucky you are, dear boy! I've been trying for years to make her quit!'

'Yeah, lucky me!' he said in a good fake cheer. 'Couldn't be around her for another week' He looked at his pocket watch and he sighed.

'It's late' he informed.

'Draco, take care. I'll see you tomorrow at the tournament.' Snape groaned and walked away sneering to the two figures at the end of the medium sized hall.

Draco remained at his office door thinking about everything that had changed in his life since he returned to Hogwarts.

He looked up and saw Potter leaning in and hugging Ginny. Somehow he got himself just beside them.

'It's after curfew, Miss Weasley.' He said in a bored tone.

Ginny unlocked her arms from Harry and looked at Draco with her hands on her hips.

'Oh, is that so?'

'I advise you to go to your dorm, Miss Weasley.' He replied. Harry walked behind Ginny protectively, glaring Malfoy. A hand still holding his calmed him down as to say to let the things be handled by another person this time.

'And if I don't?'

'Detention, tomorrow after the tournament' he said without loosing her gaze.

She laughed.

'I'm Head-Girl, sir. I don't have a normal curfew.'

Malfoy cursed to himself.

'But as a Professor I'm sending you to your dorm.' He sneered.

Harry struggled behind Ginny. He didn't like the tone Malfoy was using with his Ginny.

'Malfoy-' he started but Ginny cut him off.

'Don't Harry. Professor Malfoy is right. I'm sleepy anyway.'

'But Ginny, he's –'

'Leave it, Harry!' she ordered. Harry shut his mouth and said no more.

'I see you're whipped and by a Weasel' Malfoy laugh at him.

Harry smirked.

'It's the best feeling Malfoy.' He said putting his arms around and kissing Ginny's cheek 'To be whipped by a wonderful woman like Gin.'

Malfoy's face blacked out. Jealousy running in his veins like poison. Hurt pride hurting in his heart.

'I would never understand how a Weasel is wonderful, Potter, and how anyone likes to be around you is even more beyond me. It must be your money for it ain't for your looks.' he sneered.

He saw Ginny's eyes turning a bit watery and Harry struggling under her hold but it was Ginny who replied.

'You must be confusing Harry with yourself, Malfoy.' She snapped 'Let's go, Harry'

'Disappear from my sight, Weaslette.' He turned away without knowing what to do or say.

At the end of the hall the two figures walked away, Potter's voice echoing in the hall, 'I take you to your dorm, Gin' and her positive reply in his jealous thoughts.

That night he took long than usual to fall asleep. Doubts haunting his so unused heart.

--

**_I can't believe Harry is here! I'm so happy to see he is here as one of the men in charge for the tournament. Tonight we were told the rules and presented to the judges which are the following: Snape, Lily, Remus, Malfoy and four impartial judges from the National Association and the Ministry._**

**_Each duel will have at least five judges and the final twelve duels will be one at a time with the ten judges assisting and grading from 0 to 10._**

_**I'm looking forward for this.**_

**_More things trouble me tonight. While taking a walk with Harry I saw Malfoy talking to Snape that was, as usual, speaking awful things about me and Harry and my family._**

_**Malfoy was listening quietly as he didn't know I could listen to them. In my condition I can hear more that common humans. **_

_**I know he was staring at me…I could feel his stare on my back. **_

_**What troubles me more is that he was staring at my eyes when he told Snape what he thought of me. **_

_**Was he lying to Snape or is he just using me to get some satisfaction?**_

**_His tone when he demanded me to go to my dorm and his face…and his comments after Harry's replies…they were not the usual ones that he has when we are together but near others._**

**_I'm confused and hurt. I know this thing we have must remain in the dark and perhaps it's nothing important… I just… I think I don't hate him as much as I did…And now it hurts what he says about me as it never did! What am I to do?_**

_**--**_

_**(Tournament's day)**_

'Virginia Weasley and Lavender Flint' Harry called from the front. 'Carla Saint-Claire and Xavier Grim'

Ginny spun her magic ring to sustain her power and walked to the duel circle.

She bowed and one second later Lavender Flint was disarmed and defeated. She bowed again and went to sit near Luna.

'So, how where things, yesterday with Harry?' she asked.

'Normal. We talked about his work and school, stuff like that.'

'Seriously?'

'Yeah, why?' Ginny arched her eyebrow at Luna.

Luna sighed and replied 'He still cares for you'

Ginny laughed.

'No, he doesn't!'

Luna glared at her.

'If so, why is he glancing at you from time to time? Why was he so happy to walk you to your dorm yesterday?'

Ginny glanced at Harry and their eyes met. He blushed but it went almost unnoticeable.

'You're imagining things, Loony Lovegood!' she replied trying to deny such evidence to her. She could see he still had feelings for her.

'I pity him…' Daniella joined them after winning another duel.

'Why?' Ginny groaned knowing that Daniella had a theory about Harry and her.

Daniella glanced around them to see if anyone was paying them any attention. As the coast was clear she continued.

'I pity him as you don't love him. There's nothing worse than love and not be loved in return.'

Luna sighed sadly and knowingly.

Ginny snorted.

'C'mon, say it. I know you fancy someone else' Daniella dared her.

'No, I don't.'

'Yes, you do, Virginia Weasley-'

'No, I do not Daniella –

'Golias Zabini and Daniella Salvador' James's voice echoed through the Hall 'Please follow Mister Potter.'

Daniella stood up and followed Harry.

'Luna Loovegood and Virginia Weasley, Follow Professor Malfoy; Carla Saint-Claire and Philip Deline, follow me'.

Luna winked at Ginny.

--

'You know the rules-' Professor Malfoy's voice filled both Luna and Ginny's ears as they got prepared to duel.

As they bowed, Ginny whispered 'Don't go easy on me now, Luna'.

Luna chuckled.

'One, Two, Three!'

'Experdi-' Luna tried but her wand was already in Ginny's hand 'I quit' she said smiling to Ginny.

'Winner: Virginia Weasley. Follow me; you're in the finals'

--

Ginny lost Luna and Daniella during the Tournament and to speak truth, she was glad she did. She was a finalist and she had some thinking to do without them around.

She was wandering around the castle when a soft cough interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around to see who it was that was trying to catch her attention.

'Hello, my darling.' said Albus.

A soft shade of red invaded Ginny's face. She made her best to concentrate in non-Draco memories so Dumbledore couldn't tell she was being unfaithful to her promise.

'Albus!' she exclaimed.

'I come to talk to you about a certain someone'

'I don't see – who?' she asked trying to hide her embarrassment. Dumbledore could always see through her like no other. He had a way to figure everything that went around him. He was impossible to trick or almost impossible to.

Albus smiled.

'Don't try to hide it, Ginny. You are a bad liar, Ginny'

'Okey, talk about Professor Malfoy' she said sitting in a bench.

'What you're doing, Ginny, is wrong. You know that don't you?'

'Doing what, Albus?' she asked innocently.

'Fraternizing with him-'

'Fraternizing!' she replied.

'-Draco Malfoy, can lead to disaster.'

'I'm just exploring ground, Albus. Seriously, I'm trying to figure him out by being his buddy. It won't lead to anyone's harm'

Albus gave a sad chuckle.

'Do you know why Harry agreed on this tournament?'

'Not really-'

'He is here to try winning you back. I don't want to see you both getting hurt because of something that is not yet concrete. You should find out what it is first…'

'Not you too!' she yelped.

Ginny walked away from Albus. After a while she started running. Why was everyone so worried about Harry? It wasn't like she was his only possible choice.

--

'Harry!' Daniella called from behind him. 'I must talk to you'

The man turned to face his friend.

'Go on…' he said when he saw her deadly serious face.

'It's about Ginny' she started 'You should talk to her…'

'I intent to, as matter of fact, I was on my way to see her.'

'It's not that is my business but-' she stopped to see if anyone was around.

'You're right. It's none of your business.'

He turned around and continued his search for Ginny. Daniella stayed behind sadly thinking 'You have no idea of what you're getting yourself into, my love..'

--

He found her near the lake. Her head on her knees contemplating the lake as the night approached. She was so beautiful and wonderful. He had been so blind to be afraid of such girl. She was the one for him, just as his mother was for his father.

He had come to Hogwarts to see and win her back and he was trying that.

'Ginny' he called as he sat beside her.

'Harry' she replied absently.

'I need to ask you something before my departure tomorrow' he sputtered.

That caught her attention. She turned her head to see him better.

'Are you happy, Gin?' he asked.

She sighed relieved 'Yes, very, Harry'

'Do you miss our adventures from last years?'

'A bit but I got my own now' she chuckled remembering.

'I miss you everyday Ginny…' he whispered but Ginny caught it.

He was nervous, too nervous for her own good.

_Oh my!, _she thought.

'Harry-'she said in a tiny voice; he ignored her.

'I made a mistake by fearing you, Ginny. I understand if you won't forgive me but I'll make it up for you.-'

'Please, Harry' she pleaded knowing too well where that was going to end. There was no possible denial for that fact. 'I forgave you long ago. You don't need to saw anything more' she smiled.

He took it as a sign.

'I love you, Ginny. Please, give me another chance' he ended.

Ginny froze. He had said it.

'Harry, I …' she stood up shocking her head. 'I'm sorry.'

Harry got it. She didn't love him.

'Can you give me another try, Ginny? I'll make you love me' he pleaded.

'I'm sorry'

'Is there someone else?' he asked calmly on the exterior though he was crying inside. He had got dumped…and Daniella had tried to warn him of it…

'What?' she exclaimed surprised.

'Is someone I know?'

'Harry, there's no one' she lied but her heart was beating faster than ever. She realised something and that made her cry.

'You promise?'

She frowned again at his irrational behaviour. That was so not Harry!

'Yes' she lied once again.

_I've got to go Harry, please, forgive me as I can never love you as you do_.

She ran away for the second time that day but this time she knew where she had to go.

--

'Malfoy, can we talk?' he turned to see Virginia Weasley standing in his office door way. After a whole day in the Room of Requirement he was really tired, so Ginny caught him almost sleeping against his chair.

'Sure, come in.' he waved his hand and Ginny entered and closed the door behind her.

She stared at him for a while and then sighed.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' he asked.

Ginny looked at him and she remained shut. She could not go through this. How could she question him about it? She couldn't do it. Her blood shot eyes blinked twice before she answered him.

'Nothing, forget it.' She replied standing up.

A hand in her wrist stopped her.

'You know you can tell me everything, don't you?' he said worried. She had not spoken to him since their last encounter with Potter. He knew she was hurt and somehow he wanted to kick himself for that.

'Really?' she joked.

'Really.' he said dead serious. She looked surprised at him, a small smile playing in her lips.

'I need to know what we are.'

There was a pregnant silence where the two gazed each others eyes.

'Why?' he asked.

'Because today I had to lie to my best friend'. She stated.

'Is this because of yesterday? Because I didn't mean any of it' he stated leaning against his desk.

She sighed.

'Yes and no' she answered.

'I was tired and I had to play a role around Potter and you. Severus was watching us'

'So, you don't think I'm a money digger?'

'Are you?' he joked raising his eyebrows. She slapped him jokingly in the arm.

'NO'

'I still can't see how you hang around Potter!' he stated seriously.

Ginny dropped herself on one of the chairs.

'He said he loved me.'

Malfoy spun around and looked paled (even more than usual).

'He said that?'

'Just now…'

'And what did you say?'

Ginny looked up at him and she felt another chill through her body.

'As he said that I realised that – I could never give him my heart. So, before doing any decision or talk with him again I need to know what we are.'

Malfoy remained silent.

'Is this more than lust or desire for you? Could it change into something more? ' she continued.

Their gaze remained still in each other; locked trying to read each others thoughts.

Finally, he spoke.

'Malfoys don't love, Virginia. I care for you as I never cared before for anyone but myself.' His voice was not shaky but firm and strong 'I never knew love, so I don't know what it is. I can't give you anything more than we already have. I'm not nice as Potter, I'm a bastard, I know it perfectly well.'

Ginny breathed. Malfoy stood up from his desk and paced around.

'I understand you want more than a superficial relationship and I would gladly try a more steady relationship with you.' Ginny stood from her seat.

' I won't promise you that I'll love you or anything but strangely as it may seem I'm feeling for you unknown feelings and they feel great.' He finished. Ginny walked up to him and cupped his face in hers.

'I accept what you're willing to give me right now.' She answered before kissing him passionately.

He responded by kissing back in the same passionately way as she kissed him. He pinned her up and sat her in his desk preparing to take another step on their relationship but a knock on the office's door interrupted their session.

Ginny cast a spell on herself to clean any evidence of their actions and sat at a small table doing lines.

Malfoy did the same spell and sat at his chair ordering the person to come in.

Harry Potter passed through the door and both Malfoy and Ginny jumped to their feet.

'What-'

'What are you doing here, Harry?' Ginny interrupted Draco.

Harry flashed a glare at Malfoy and looked dearly at Ginny.

He dropped to one knee and took a box from his pocket.

'Harry, don't.' she pleaded.

'I know you said you don't love me but I need you. I can't think of nothing but you. You can love me again, Gin, I can offer you everything you want. No one else can do that.' He said.

'Yes, you could give me everything but happiness and my love for you.' She replied. Malfoy was staring at the two in shock. In that moment, he had two reactions to Harry's actions. The first was respect and the second mock. He must be deep in love to make such a move after a refusal from the woman he loved and stupid too. But what else did love to those who have it obsessively in their heart.

'You would love me in time. Give me a chance'

'No' she replied breaking contact with the emerald earrings hold in Harry's hand.

'I'm not asking you to marry me but open your heart to me again'

'For what, Harry? You can't be inside it like that.'

'Why not?'

'You're just a friend'

Harry stood from the ground and grabbed Ginny by the shoulders against the wall.

'Why?'

'Because I love you as a friend, as a brother, nothing more' she whispered frightened. She could see Draco pulling his wand and walking behind Harry. She shock her head to him. He could not jeopardize their relationship like that. She had to handle with it by herself. She could easily broke away from Harry's hands but that would hurt him more and she could not have that.

'Let me go, Harry. You're hurting me' she whimpered as he leaned against her hardening his hold.

'More than you already hurt me?' he whispered.

'No'

'Be true to me for once.'

'I shall'

'Did you lie to me when you said there was no one else in your heart?'

Ginny closed her eyes and se could still see the look on Draco's face right in front of her. Expectant, hurt, doubts… Her eyes opened as she heard her name.

'I'm expecting your answer, Ginny' Harry said loosening his hold.

She looked at him and then at Draco. She couldn't lose him by giving a positive answer.

'No'

'Then why are you denying me?' he burst 'If your heart is free why not give it to me who love you?'

She couldn't take it no more!

She burst too.

'Because I'm in love, Harry!'

He became quiet.

'Who is the bastard I have to kill?'

'I'm not telling you, Harry. Not after everything and if you even try to follow me or know who my heart belongs to, I'll make the Incident look like a happy family moment' she warned.

Harry looked frightened as Ginny's aura became brighter and darker.

He had lost it. He had gone too far.

'I'm sorry, Ginny. I went too far but I love you. I can't live with out you'

'Well you'll have to' she snapped.

'Sorry' he apologised truly sorry of his demented behaviour.

Ginny calmed. She knew him too well to be angry with him.

She hugged him as he sobbed, forgetting the Slytherin presence in the room.

'Well, it was a lovely and desperate performance, Potter but now beat it. Out of my office, I'm holding a detention. Oh, and twenty points from Gryffindor for such irregular behaviour in a detention, Miss Weasley.

They broke apart and Harry left without reply, he was too emotionally tired to give one to Draco Malfoy.

--

'Do you love me, Ginny?' he asked as Harry was far away from the office.

She looked up, blushed, but did not reply.

'If you don't, maybe you could reconsider Potter's proposal.' He said with a bit of jealousy in his voice which Ginny noticed and smiled at that.

'Is Mister Malfoy jealous?'

'Me, jealous! Ha! Malfoys aren't jealous of Potters or Weasels!'

Ginny smiled and hugged him. He sighed.

'You're impossible to lie to. You know it, don't you, Virginia Weasley?!' he moaned.

'You're jealous, aren't you!' she kissed him softly 'Don't worry, I still hate you more than I hate Harry'

He smiled 'That's a relief then!'.

--

**(Next day-Final)**

Ginny put some robes on and spun her magic ring around her finger.

Today was the finals.

If she won, she would have to fight one of the judges for the higher title.

'Gin, c'mon, you're late' Daniella was calling her from outside the door.

'Tell me what else is new!' a second female voice replied.

Luna was there with her. Both had seen Harry leave Malfoy's office and where dying to know what happened.

But Ginny did not tell them anything.

'Virginia Weasley and Tobias Sacour' James Potter called to the front.

'You know the rules, this is the final duel. There'll be no disarming spells and illegal curses. Play fair. On the third.'

Ginny bowed and so did Tobias.

'One, Two, Three'

'Higjious' Tobias yelled but Ginny easily ducked. The ring was flashing red, she couldn't do handless magic during the duel, well, not easily at least.

'Flamingus' she whispered but her opponent made a shield around him.

'Bogious!'

'Protego' Ginny whispered 'Incarcerous!'

Tobias dropped on the floor, ropes around him holding him still.

' Petrificus Totalus'

And it ended.

She won.

Somehow it didn't feel right. She was not happy with it. Maybe it was because of the sad man staring at her or the fact that she was stronger even with the ring…

Everyone applauded even Tobias after being released.

'Now, Miss Weasley, take a name from this bag if you are willing to try and win the higher competition' said Serious.

She automatically took a ball and gave it to James.

James grabbed it and peak at the name. The room went quiet as James raised his arm.

'And now Miss Weasley is going to fight a first grade duellist from the judges. This judge happens to be a Professor here and his name is….. Professor Malfoy.'

Malfoy rose from his seat and went to the duel table.

'You can give up and win the third grade mark, Miss Weasley' he whispered while bowing.

She smirked.

'Not in a life time'

'One, Two…Three'

'Peskipiksi Pesternomi' he cast with a non-verbal spell.

Ginny smirked and did the same casting a Protego. Draco cast another spell and a snake came striking at her.

'Expecto Patronum' she cast as her ring turned blue and fell a part.

The snake was vanished by her angel warrior patronus.

They battled for a while but as Malfoy got tired, Ginny's powers got stronger and she was enjoying it more.

At last she saw her opportunity when Malfoy got distracted by a metal sound at his feet. A chain he had around his neck broke and he looked panicked so he did not protect himself against Ginny's spell.

He fell on the floor without being able to move. It was better this way.

'And Virginia Weasley is now officially a first graded duellist!' Sirius Black yelled in the middle of the room.

Ginny walked to Draco and took her spell from him. She smiled at him and mouthed 'this was my best duel. Thank you'.

Not soon after, Ginny was being dragged to a dark corner were she kissed her Professor passionately as to give him a reward for a wonderful duel.

'Don't get used to winning, Miss Weasley'

'I could beat you anytime' she mocked kissing him again.

'I think we would keep on fighting if I hadn't had my chain and you, your ring' he replied.

'What do you mean?'

'Sometimes wizards are born with more power than usual and it must be controlled as to not hurt any one' he explained showing his broken chain.

She smiled. That's why he was not afraid of her. They were equals!

She kissed him again.

'Virginia Weasley! What do you think you're doing?' a female voice shouted from behind them.

'Aunt Lily!' she whimpered.

--

_**A/N:** I know I told you this chapt was going to have the Ball but I could make it. I promise I'll try and make my updates sooner._

_I hope you enjoyed._

_Kisses and love for everyone that is reading and reviewing my fanfic and putting it on their alert._

_Evelyn!!_


	6. Closer than before

dracoginnyshipper: Yes, they have and that's what is making Albus keep his mouth shut about Draco and Gin. I can't promise no more humiliation for Harry, he's in love and you do stupid things when in love. You'll have to wait and see… thanks for reviewing.

sidlovesnancy1979: Thank you, Harry will know soon, not in this chapter or the next I reckon but soon…

Hearti Princess: Thank you, I think you will like this next chapter…or hate it…dunno… lol. Hope you enjoy it.

Gella:Thank you, there'll be more about them this chapter…

padfootedmoony: Thank you, I hope you keep reading and enjoying my fic.

black111star: I liked that too! I'll try to put more phrases like that one from now on. Thank you for your review.

Colleen Moore: Sure, you can use it. Thank you for your review.

Pheydre: Thank you, no I don't have any beta and I think I will get one when I finish the fic cause it takes too long to edit each chapter. I'll try and emend my mistakes from now on. Thank you.

--

**Disclaimer: I ONW NOTHING. **

**A/N: Warning: There'll be SOME Mature contents in this chapter so if you rather not read those parts: **There will be this sign MATURE and you can jump that part until the sign appears again as END of Mature contents. Got it? Thanks

No flames…is my first sexual scene in English so it may be a bad but I'll try my best.

Thanks everyone who read last chapters and those who reviewed Thank even more.

--

'_Do you love me, Ginny?' he asked as Harry was far away from the office._

_She looked up, blushed, but did not reply._

'_If you don't, maybe you could reconsider Potter's proposal.' He said with a bit of jealousy in his voice which Ginny noticed and smiled at that._

'_Is Mister Malfoy jealous?'_

'_Me, jealous! Ha! Malfoys aren't jealous of Potters or Weasels!'_

_Ginny smiled and hugged him. He sighed._

'_You're impossible to lie to. You know it, don't you, Virginia Weasley?!' he moaned._

'_You're jealous, aren't you!' she kissed him softly 'Don't worry, I still hate you more than I hate Harry'_

_He smiled 'That's a relief then!'_

---

_(Last chapter)_

'_Sometimes wizards are born with more power than usual and it must be controlled as to not hurt any one' he explained showing his broken chain._

_She smiled. That's why he was not afraid of her. They were equals!_

_She kissed him again._

'_Virginia Weasley! What do you think you're doing?' a female voice shouted from behind them._

'_Aunt Lily!' she whimpered._

------------

**Chapter 6 – **

**Closer than before**

------------

She turned around and instead of facing her aunt it was Sirius Black who was there with a smirk on his face and a small white box in his left hand.

Ginny sighed relieved. Sirius had used one of her brothers' inventions. The imitation box. It imitated someone's voice once you tapped it and said the person's name.

'Merlin, you scared me, Sirius.' She scowled.

'Served you damn right, young lady!' he said in a stern voice. 'What are you doing in dark places kissing your professor like that.'

Her smile faded.

'Sirius, I can explain!' she walked up to him.

'The only thing I wanna know is why don't I get a kiss like that?' he smirked.

Ginny smacked his arm playfully.

'Grosse, Sirius! Yuck!' she replied.

Sirius laughed at her expression and added 'Just joking, kiddo'.

'You better be, Sirius Black.'

There was an awkward silence and then Sirius said 'I think we must talk, Ginny. My office?'

She nodded.

They left Malfoy there contemplating what had just happened.

--

'Are you sure of what you're doing?' he asked her.

'Yes'

'His your family' arch enemy! He's Lucius' son! He's a Malfoy!'

'I'm aware of that'

'So, why are you and him…together?'

'We're not together…it's…complicated'

'How so?'

She looked him in the eyes and asked if he was going to keep it a secret. He nodded and she continued.

'I hate him. He's not nice, he's a complete asshole when he wants to be but … I lust him, I want to kiss him, be hold in his arms all day…but at the same time, I loathe being with him because I know how much everyone hates him and his family, how they treat us all…and because I know Harry would be crushed if he knew I refuse his proposal because of Malfoy.'

Sirius nodded.

'Yes, I see…' he replied 'So, the question is what you're going to do about it?'

She sighed and stood up pacing around the room.

'I have never been happier in my entire life. He doesn't need me, he doesn't talk to me like I'm a child, he doesn't boss me around, he doesn't treat me like a princess, he doesn't love me but he's willing to try and give me something in return of my affections…and stupidly enough I want this. I want to feel like though we hate each other we also like each other enough to keep completing our needs together. I want him and he wants me.'

'So, you're going to keep this?'

'Yes'

'What about the fact that this is forbidden by the school's rules?'

'I don't care. No one needs to know. If you don't tell, Albus won't tell, nobody will know.'

Sirius sighed again.

'How am I going to face everyone knowing something so sordid as this and not telling anyone?'

'Do you call this thing, this feeling sordid?'

'The situation, not the feeling'

'Well, then I can obliviate you, that way you don't have to keep secrets from anyone'

'No, I'm your friend and I'll help you'

'Fine, thanks, snuffles.'

Sirius stood and hugged her.

'My little girl is so grown up' he mocked, she laughed.

She parted from him and opened the door.

'Thank you, Sirius.'

---

So, she continued to meet Malfoy during that week and the next, each time it was harder not to sleep with him. She decided she would some time soon.

--

Ginny walked around the shop for something she could use for the Ball. Her parents had bought her a dress some years ago but she couldn't use it now because she was Head Girl and she had to be the most beautiful girl in the room.

She had worked so hard for this Halloween Ball that she was the last one shopping for a costume, there were not many left beside the extremely expensive which she couldn't buy though they were extremely gorgeous.

Daniella and Luna were helping her choose a dress for the Ball. They had to buy a mask and accessories to go with the dress. She searched the shop for a beautiful and cheap dress but she didn't find one so she headed sadly to Hogwarts to make some changes on her old one.

Watching her from across the street a wizard smirked before heading for the dress shop.

--

She had seven hours before the Ball and she and the Head Boy had already prepared everything in the Great Hall. She decided to go find her favourite teacher. She had made a decision and she wanted to do it before she lost the courage to do it.

She knocked on the door but no one answered.

'Malfoy? Where are you?' she called. No one answered. She turned to leave when a door behind his desk opened. The said wizard walked in with a large package his hands.

'Miss Weasley, what do I own the pleasure?' he said dropping the package in his desk.

'Well, Professor I came to ask you something.'

'Yes?'

'Could you kiss me? I will give you house points if you do?' she said smiling suggestively.

He smirked.

'And why would I do such thing?' he added.

She walked around the table and licked her lips.

She stopped right in front of him and pushed him against the door. She put her hands in his chest and rose to kiss his neck. He moaned softly when she bit his earlobe. He claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss and their lips formed a battle for control. He reached her butt and clutch his hands in it pushing her near him even more. She could feel him getting aroused and that made her want him inside her more than before. She wanted to forget everything, she wanted to feel him inside her and have him for herself. She wanted to make love to him even if just wanted to fuck her, even if just lusted her, she wanted to climax with him, she wanted to make him gasp and moan her name in the act of passion, she wanted him to make her feel wanted, alive, needed.

He turned and she was now the one against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her collarbone.

'Why not do it?' she whispered at his ear while reaching his chest beneath his robes.

He grabbed her hands and she looked up to meet his pleading eyes. They were full of lust and want, just like hers.

'Virginia?' he asked. She knew he would stop if she asked for but she shook her head.

'I'm ready.'

--

**(MATURE) – jump this part if you like…**

He nodded. She unwrapped herself from him and let him lead her by the hand through the door behind his desk to his quarters.

Green and silver all around but Ginny did not notice what was around her; the only thing she was aware of was the blonde wizard I front of her as he led her to his bedroom.

She sat him at the edge of the bed and did something she was not used to do. She made him stay put while she took her white shirt and revealed her black corset with silver buttons; she bit her lip while taking her hair from her ponytail. She liked the way he was getting aroused, she smirked her best Malfoy smirk.

When she approached the bed she had already discarded everything besides the corset and her black thong.

'You have been planning this, haven't you?' he said in a husky voice.

She smirked even wilder and pushed his back to the bed.

She tore his shirt, and licked his chest. She proceeded kissing, biting and licking until she found his pants and his belt. With a flick of her hand he was down to his boxers. At this time, Malfoy thought he had to take control or he would come before her.

He flicked her so that he was on top. He claimed her mouth once more and started the hard and erotic job of taking her corset off. He tore the buttons with his teeth and Ginny arched her back when he finally tore it completely off her body and started caressing her and her breasts.

He took her nipple in his mouth and noticed how aroused they were already. He bit them softly, sucked them and he heard Ginny gasp his name and moan in his hands. He saw her shudder and she had an orgasm.

He looked up to the face of an angel, her face a radiant shade of red, her eyes closed in pleasure…

He smiled and continued his job until he had to do more. He wanted more.

He took her tong and started to kiss her tights and then her clitoris. He could hear her calling his name in pleasure and lust.

'Now, Malfoy, now…' she pleaded. And he thrust himself in her. He waited for her to adjust to his hardness and then he started to gain rhythm.

She made it to the top and thrust him harder and faster and she felt her self even more aroused and needy. He felt her close around him as he felt himself come.

They both climaxed at the same time shouting each others names in passion.

--

**(END OF MATURE CONTENT) – You can open your eyes now..eheh… **

He wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep, happy, content and feeling that there was no other place they would rather be other then right there in each others arms.

--

Malfoy felt something tickling him in the nose, something weird. He opened his eyes and saw feathers.

He sat up waking the witch beside him.

'What?' she asked groggily.

Malfoy just pointed shocked to something behind her, she turned her head and saw silver feathers.

'NO!' she jumped from the bed and ran his mirror.

She had a terrified look on her face and she rubbed her eyes twice and then a third time to be sure she wasn't dreaming.

She dropped on the floor tears coming out of her eyes.

Malfoy sat on the bed trying to understand what had happened. He asked her what was that, why she had now wings, but she cried even harder.

Some moments later stopped crying and stood up.

'Sorry, it's just overwhelming.'

'Why?' he asked hugging her the best he could.

'I finally reached my final transformation as a Ginger Angel.' She replied parting herself from the hug.

'What do you mean?'

'There's no turning back now, I'm officially a member of the Ginger Angels.'

He kissed her and hugged her again as she started to sob again.

--

'Oh, no! The Ball starts in two hours!' she yelped 'I still have to go and arrange my costume!' she jumped from the bed where Malfoy and she were making out.

He followed her smirking.

'I have to take a bath and ask Luna for earrings…oh no…'

He observed as she looked for her things.

Suddenly she stopped and looked at him, seeing him smirking she asked:

'What's going on?'

'Why don't you bath with me?

'I don't have time, Malfoy'

He approached her with that damned smirk that she found so mischievous and sexy. He put his hand in her naked waist and kissed her neck.

'Trust me' he whispered making her moan.

--

Twenty minutes later, Ginny and Malfoy were back in his bedroom.

'Now, how am I going to go back?' she complained.

'You won't.'

The package he had been carrying when she was in his office was now on his bed. He tipped the package with his wand and in its place a dress appeared. A wonderful dark green and silver dress appear with several accessories as a dark green mask.

'Oh, Malfoy! I saw that dress in the shop today, I grabbed it but t was too expensive!' she hugged him. 'You shouldn't have! Thank you!'

She went to the dress and saw that Malfoy had bought her lingerie to go with the dress.

She raised her eyebrows.

'So, I was not the only one plotting something, was I?' she raised the dark green and silver corset from the package and the dark green tong.

She put them on while Malfoy dressed himself in deep blue robes. Before he put his own mask he looked up to Ginny.

She was battling to put her dress's corset.

'Here, let me help you with that.'

He moved her wings and with a flick of his wand the dress adapted itself to her body.

'Thank you' she kissed him and proceeded to dry her hair in small curls.

--

'Ginny, are you ready?' Malfoy paced around his common room waiting. 'I'm going now' he shouted.

A giggle escaped behind him and he turned.

His jaw dropped at how beautiful she looked. Her hair comb in small curls; the earrings he had bought for her in her ears; the dress around her body as if she was a queen of those old centuries…she looked gorgeous. He could see her brown eyes shining behind the mask.

'You look alright, Wealsey' he replied.

'Just alright? Well, it's better than nothing' she smiled.

'Well, see this is what money can give you…'

'Asshole'

--

'You should go first, Virginia'

'Yes, wait ten minutes before heading to the Great Hall. It's still early.' She looked around the dungeons kissed him goodbye. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

--

'Miss Weasley, glad you could make it early' Professor Potter said when she entered the Ball room followed by Golias Zabini, the Head Boy.

She smiled at Lily who explained everything to them.

Golias and Ginny walked to the back room where they waited for the Hall to fill in.

When they entered the Hall for the opening every head turned to them.

Everyone commented her wings but they thought they were fake, only two people understood what they meant.

--

'May I have this dance?' a voice came from behind her.

She turned to see the grey eyes she knew so well.

'No, it will look suspicious, Malfoy. Remember, I hate you'. She laughed.

He smirked.

Unknown to both of them was that someone had heard them and taken conclusions out of their stares and talks.

Malfoy took his drink to his mouth watching Ginny dancing with Sirius and them James always keeping her distance from Albus Dumbledore.

--

That night he sighed remembering all that happened. He was about to go to sleep when a owl dropped him a letter.

_Father…_

_No…_

--

**A/N. I'm tired! I hope you liked it and I'll try to update soon.**

**Beijos (kisses)**

**Evelyn**


	7. Plotting a Love

_A/N: Okay, Easter Break!!!! YEHH!!!_

_Thank you for your reviews, I'll answer them at the end, for now lets continue the story._

**Disclaimer: I ONW NOTHING. Lyrics by Avril Lavigne "Anything but Ordinary"**

---

**_Chapter Seven_**

–

_**Plotting a Love**_

Ginny struggled in her sleep, his words repeating over and over again in her mind.

'_Do you love me, Ginny?'_ _'Do you love me, Ginny?'…_

She rolled in her sleep that night, she could not fall asleep as usual and her new wings were killing her.

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

She woke up before time. She had to talk to someone about her feelings.

Who better than her best friend, Albus?

She dressed quickly and dragged Draco's invisibility coat from under her bed and put it over her wings.

She raced towards the Headmaster's quarters and knocked on the door.

'Albus!' she called.

She repeated this five times before she heard him coming towards the door.

He opened the door and smiled at her bitterly.

'I-' she tried to speak but Albus silenced her by taking her arm and pulling her inside where he took the invisibility coat from her back.

'As I suspected.' He said, his twinkle gone from his eyes.

Ginny looked down embarrassed.

'I thought you wiser, Virginia' he continued sitting by the fire.

She sat beside him on the floor.

'I need you now, Albus, as a friend not as my headmaster.'

He surveyed her and sighed.

'Yes, continue, Virginia'

The disappointment in his eyes and his voice hurt her more than anything else.

She let a sob out but then she started to tell him everything.

'I don't know how it happened, I truly don't know. One moment I was just lusting over him and then my wings appear. I didn't know I loved him, Albus. I thought it was save to consummate my lust, I never thought it was love I felt.'

'You should have been wiser, my child. To give chance to that forbidden relationship when you could be caught in its web's…' he paused and looked down at her 'If it were other man, my darling, I'd never forbid you from seeing him even if that person was your professor…but Draco Malfoy is not a loving person, his education lacked emotion besides pride, honour and hunger for power.'

'But he's changed somehow' she retaliated 'Yes, sometimes he's still the prick he was last year but…other times, he's … sort of caring.'

'You know that's not enough.'

'He's lusting over me, I know. I'm just his new toy…but…why is he risking his job for me, then?'

'He's a Malfoy, Ginny. He doesn't need the job but that's a good point. Honour and pride in his family means he could never be with a Weasley, why risk being exposed to the world as the professor shagging her student?'

'ALBUS!' she was shocked at the old man for his choice of words.

He chuckled. He was always at ease talking about anything with Ginny. Sometimes he forgot she was so much younger than him and his goddaughter.

'Anyway…' Ginny continued 'What am I to do?'

'First we have to hide this wings or everyone will know' he pointed his wand at her back and the wings disappeared.

'They're invisible for now. When you sort your feelings you'll be able to make them appear and disappear when you wish them to' he explained to a very nervous Ginny.

They sat silently for a while until Ginny asked another "hard to answer" question.

'Do you think I'll be able to make him love me?'

'Do you want him to?'

'If he is indeed my mate, then I have no other choice, do I?'

'Does he know what your wings mean?'

'No…I lied to him, I mean, I didn't tell him everything, just that I was undeniably a part of the Ginger Angels now'

Albus pondered for a while.

'You should make him confused about your feelings, Ginny. Make him think about you every minute of the day, make him beg for you to satisfy his need…'

Ginny smirked 'So what's the plan?'

_To walk within the lines_

_Would make my life so boring_

_I want to know that I_

_Have been to the extreme_

_So knock me off my feet_

_Come on now give it to me_

_Anything to make me feel alive_

--

While Ginny and Albus where plotting against a certain blond professor, said Professor was plotting a way to get himself out his father's plans.

Ginny and Draco did not see each other for a week.

Ginny avoid him most of the time using Harry's invisibility coat to go to classes and Draco was growing impatient about this cat and mouse game.

He sighed as he sat in his desk and opened the door for his seventh year students to come in.

He did not notice a redhead student coming in and sit just in first desk just across from him.

He stood up just in time to see the last student enter the room. The students were whispering and murmuring to each others and pointing to something in the front.

Malfoy looked around the first line and stopped when his eyes met a scowling redhead.

He smirked.

'I knew you'd come back,Miss Weasley. As I told your colleagues, I'm irristable. Ten points from Gryffindor for taking so long and I think another ten for not asking the professor for his authorization to re-attend the class.'

Her scowl made place for a Malfoy-ish smirk.

'Well, see, Professor, I did not ask said authorization as the headmaster gave me it already. And second, I did not come because of you but because the headmaster asked me to come because as Head Girl I've to set an example for the other students.'

He smirked and started giving them work to do.

Malfoy walked around the room surveying his students work. He stopped in front of Ginny's desk and muttered 'What a wonderful role model you are, Weasley'

She frowned and glared at the Advanced DADA Professor.

'I don't know what you mean, sir…' she mused in her most innocent voice.

He leaned behind her as if he was analysing her essay and hissed 'I think you do, Weaslette'

She stopped herself from shivering as his breath met her ear.

He stood up and said to the class.

'Ten points to who tell me how to kill a Gilding Frog.'

As usual Ginny's hand shot up.

'Miss Tyler'

The Slytherin girl stood up and with a sneer at Ginny said 'Freeze him with a freezing spell or use the binding spell, Gilding Frogs die when they are restrained of movement.'

'Very good, Miss Tyler.'

Ginny scowled at his sneering face toward the Gryffindors.

'Very good, Miss Tyler' she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow at her but continue to ask questions and ignoring every Gryffindor's hands in the air.

By the end of the class, Slytherin had one hundred points more than the Gryffindors.

Ginny stood from her desk and Malfoy called after her.

'Weasley, stay behind I need to discuss your return.'

Everyone left the room knowing that those two were ready to attack each other by the look on their faces.

--

He locked the room, leaving her inside.

He walked towards her. Ginny leaned against his table and wore a bored mask to disguise her feelings.

'What, Malfoy?'

He leaned to kiss her but she turned her face.

He looked at her surprised.

'What's wrong, Virginia?'

She glared at him.

'Don't call me Virginia. It's neither Virginia nor Ginny for you. I can't do this anymore '

'What are trying to say, Weaslette? Why are you avoiding me all of a sudden?' he fumed.

She sighed and continued her role.

'I need something more.'

Malfoy stood there, his mouth half opened looking at Ginny as if it was the first time she saw her.

'I knew this would happen. First is just lust and sex but then you girls start being possessive and needy…' he muttered.

'It was all it was and all it would be, Malfoy. That's the reason I won't do it anymore.'

'Weasley? What the bloody hell are you on? A week ago you said it was okay…'

'I've to lie to everyone, Malfoy, I'm losing my friends for nothing!'

'Nothing?!' he hissed 'It's that all you think of us?'

'Because that's all YOU'll let us be, Malfoy' she replied.

He kept silent. She sighed and stood straight.

'It's over' she said simply dropping a bag on his desk and walking to the door. It was locked.

Malfoy sat at his table.

'You're breaking up, with me? After that night, after all we have done to keep this thing between us going and alive?' he asked.

She turned around to face him from her place near the door.

'That's exactly the problem, Malfoy. We can't even name what we had. It was just lust and now it's satisfied, done, over. I don't need to keep this up just to be hurt in return.'

'What are you saying, Weasley?'

'It's nothing worth to risk my student life for, not anymore. Everyone could see it.'

'A week ago you'd say that it was worth risking. What have you done to yourself, Virginia?'

She looked him in the eyes and chuckled bitterly and softly.

'Remember when Harry proposed? You asked me if I loved you because if I didn't I should rethink my life?' he nodded understanding everything.

'I might have felt something for you but my hate for you is bigger… I don't want to lose everything because of something that is not concrete, for something that you won't allow to be something more than nothing.'

With that said she flicked her wand and opened the door, leaving Malfoy behind thinking about her.

She closed the door behind her and as soon as she did this she started running as fast as she could to the only place she could be alone.

In the Room of Requirement, Ginny sat crying. It hurt so much but she had to leave him, it was part of the plan.

She had to make him understand that she needed more, to make him stalk her, to make him love her.

The forbidden fruit is the greatest, right?

--

He dropped his head in his hands.

He didn't know why it hurt so much. Why was his heart aching like there was no tomorrow?

She didn't want him, not what he was willing to give to her.

He just had one option open now.

He took a small parchment from his table and wrote to his father only three words.

_I accept,_

_Draco_

--

_Is it enough to love?_

_Is it enough to breathe?_

_Somebody rip my heart out_

_And leave me here to bleed_

_Is it enough to die?_

_Somebody save my life._

---

_A/N: Hope you liked it, a small twist in the end, I know. It was just going so fast that I had to make it slow down a bit._

_So, can anyone tell me :_

_What's Lucius' plans for Draco?_

_Who was the man who saw Gin and Draco' exchange at the ball?_

_A cookie for who guess what one of those questions…lol._

_Thank for your reviews._

**dracoginnyshipper**: Thank you! I tried my best seen that I've no experience…(blushes)

**Hearti Princess****RavenTrinityLionheart****Little Ms Sunshine****ilovehp15**: Thank you so much!

**padfootedmoony**: Thank you and sorry… I'll try to read it over and improve it, thanks a lot!!;)

Please leave your review by clicking in the link below!

Love,

Evelyn


End file.
